Like A Boy
by Quinniebaby
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Rachel were a boy? Well this is the story of how season one would have went down, if Rachel was actually Richard.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so the other day my friend said "imagine how diferent glee wouldve been if rachel was a boy" So i decided to try it out. i have no idea if people will enjoy this story but i figured it was worth a shot. this is pretty much a rewrite of season 1, just with rachel as a boy... AKA richard lol  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Richard Berry, and this is my moment, my time to shine. To show everyone that I'm more than a loser that puts a gold star after my name whenever I sign something; which by the way is a metaphor for me being a star of course. You see, I'm that they call a triple threat. A singer, dancer and actor. You might think that all the girls in school would totally want to tap this, but my MySpace schedule makes me way too busy to date. Well that and the fact that the majority of the school thinks I'm gay. I am not homophobic. In fact, I have two gay dads. They decided they wanted a kid, they mixed their sperm together, used a turkey baster and here I am. Anyway as much as I love my dads they didn't do a great job at making me do any masculine extracurricular activities growing up. While other boys played football, I was in ballet classes. But don't be fooled, I am completely straight. So proven my history I guess it's no mystery why I'm a loser. But like I said before, this is my moment. This sign-up sheet for the New Directions symbolizes my rise to power. Once I prove that show choir isn't some lame past time I will rule this school. We will go to nationals and become famous, and then we'll see who's getting slushy facials"<em>

* * *

><p>"We've been dating for four whole months, and I have yet to see your bo-"<p>

"Drop it Finn!" The cheerio yelled slamming her locker shut and turning to him "I am president of the celibacy club, I do not do those kind of things. You knew that when you started dating me"

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?"

The girl turned around confused to see a curly haired teacher sporting a sweater vest smiling at her. "Uh… yeah sure?" She replied hesitantly before following him to his office. He pointed to the seat in front of his desk and she did as she was told and sat down. After a few moments of silence she had enough.

"Listen Mr…"

"Shue"

"Right Shue, I don't know why I'm here but Coach Sylvester will kill me if I'm late to cheerio's practice so can we get this over with?" Quinn replied while letting her HBIC attitude come out in full force.

"Right, all right then. Could you tell me what this is" Mr. Shue said while reaching into his pocket and removing a small manila folder. She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to read the label.

"It looks like a small bag of weed considering it says the chronic lady on it."

"Exactly, I found it during this week's round of locker checks" She said while leaning back and folding his arms across his chest.

"Wait a second, your saying you found that in MY locker?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You can't be serious! I don't do drugs; I'm Christian for God's sake! Give me a cup to pee in, a blood test, anything!"

"It doesn't matter if you've done it; possession is eight tenths of the law!"

"This is crazy, that's not mine!" She screamed standing up and beginning to pace and rubbing her hands over her face

"Listen Quinn, from what I can tell you have a lot going for you. You're popular, you're the head cheerleader. I'd hate to see you lose it all. The cheerleading scholarships, the popularity, EVERYTHING." He said while leaning forward and looking into her eyes which were now beginning to mist over ever so slightly. "We have two options, I am running detention for the next month so you could come in every day after school but that will remain on your permanent record and you will not be able to do cheerleading anymore. Or you can join glee club."

She laughed, she laughed hard. That was until she realized he was serious. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide eyed. She looked at the floor and took a deep breath. "_Shit"_

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I would like to introduce you to our newest member Quinn Fabray" Mr. Shue said pointing to the door and letting the blonde enter the spotlight<p>

"Oh hell no! Another girl for me to compete with? I mean first the Ninja now the Barbie doll?" Mercedes belted making Quinn's blood start to boil.

"He-Hey!" Tina yelled throwing a paper ball at the diva.

"Mr. Shue are you sure this is the best idea? She clearly has ulterior motives as to why she's here." Richard says while storming towards the center of the room. "Who's to say she can even keep up with me vocally?"

"Listen here Twinkle Toes!" Quinn says barreling towards the small boy and grabbing him by the collar. "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be. But I'm here so deal with it." She pushes him backwards and he stumbles into the chair behind him. He looks at her with wide eyes and watches her make her way towards the doorway. Right before she leaves she turns around "Oh and it's not me you should be worried about. Start practicing to keep up now Pixie Dust."

"Well I'd say she has enough attitude to fit in with this group" Kurt says while laughing at the sight he just saw. A girl just practically beat up Richard. I mean sure Richard wasn't the manliest guy (he was short, and wore strange sweaters and tight pants; defiantly not manly whatsoever.) but he was a guy none the less. Richard has yet to move, he just kept his eyes fixed on the doorway the girl just left.

"_Who knew she would have such theatricality, which was kind of… hot. No, don't go there! Don't think of her like that, nothing good can come from liking the ice queen." _He thought while standing up and walking over to the piano where Mr. Shue was looking at sheet music

"Mr. Shue, despite the fact we have a female lead I still must demand that I have at least one solo everyday"

The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Richard how many times do I have to tell you, that's not what glee club is about; it's about being a family. Everyone will get their turn"

"Can my turn be now? I'm ready to go all Whitney Huston on this shit" Mercedes yelled while pushing Richard aside. He regained his balance and pushed his chest forward and makes a strong exit from the choir room.

"Great, both leads mastered the art of storming out of the room. How much you wanna bet we're never going to have a full practice" Kurt said from the back of the room.

* * *

><p>"Q! What's the crap I just heard about you joining Homopalooza." Santana asked while practically throwing daggers from her eyes.<p>

"Oooo is that a circus? I want to join!" Brittany added while clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"No B, Glee Club"

"Oh… Ew" She said while instantly stopping and pouting

"Well… Spit it out" Santana said while motioning to Quinn

"It's not what you think. I skipped too much Spanish and Mr. Shue told me that if I joined glee he wouldn't get me in trouble with Coach Sylvester. "The smarter blonde said while spinning on her heels and walking down the hallway

"Oh this conversation is not over!" Santana said while running in front of the blonde and stopping her in her tracks. "You can't actually stay in that club, its social suicide and unless you want to kiss prom queen goodbye you need to quit."

"You don't understand! I can't quit I don't have a choice! It's this or I am not academically eligible to be a cheerio anymore. So it's Glee or nothing."

"Wait WHAT!" She heard a booming voice from behind her "_Great, just freaking great"_ She turned around to see Finn staring at her, extremely confused.

"You joined GLEE? So that's what Karofsky meant by my girl is shacking up with a jersey boy, whatever that means"

"It's not what you think, it's that or I fail Spanish. It's not like I want to be there!"

"So you're not interested in anyone there?"

All three cheerios started hysterical laughing and once Quinn started calming down she replied "Oh god no, all the guys are either flaming or in a wheel chair, not that there is anything wrong with that. Now I really do need to go I have to practice with freakin Twinkle Toes in 10 minutes"

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been singing?" Richard asked making his way over to the piano where he began to play a pretty melody<p>

"Well I've sang in my shower for years. That's really about it." She said while shaking her leg and looking around, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

"Ah I see; a rookie and yet you have the lead role. That's quite the honor."

He said while looking over at her and she gave a very small, half sided smile.

"Let's hear it."

She looked at him and tilted her head waiting for him to finish but that was it, that's all he said. "Hear what?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I cannot allow you to be a part of the glee club without hearing your voice. That would mean I would put all of my trust in you meanwhile there is no way that I could be sure of any positive outcome. I mean I don't know if you can really sing, or dance or anything. So unless you want to perform for the entire club, I would have to insist tha-"

"Jesus Christ Berry. I'll sing, do you know how to play Say A Little Prayer? My dad and I sing that song all the time so I know it like the back of my hand."

"Of course I do. Come here." He said while patting the bench beside him motioning for her to sit down. It was a magical moment, well at least in his eyes. He played the piano; filling the room with an amazing melody while she sang her heart out. And she wasn't kidding when she said that he would need to keep up. She was simply incredible. Once the song ended he turned to her and she looked into his eyes.

"_This was it, now or never"_ He thought to himself before closing his eyes, and going in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" She said while standing up at the speed of light. By the time he opened his eyes she was already running to get her bag and was halfway out the door before he could stand up.

"_Crap, I have a crush on the ice queen"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So there we have it, chapter one. If you guys like the story please review because if i dont get a lot im not gunna bother doing another chapter since i have another story that i have yet to finish (for those who have read it i promise im still working on that one too lol) so unless i get reviews im not going to update so please review and let me know where you want this story to go etc.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

__**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! My brother who has been over seas in afghanistan came home and surprised us so i havnt exactly been on the computer too much lol writing wasnt really my first priority lol. anyway here it is the newest chapter. alot of people asked what Richard would look like and heres what i kinda pictured, google aaron tveit. someone kinda like him with a little warbler in him lol. you know someone youd see in a theater club at your school. so that being said happy reading, and i hope you enjoy! i do not own glee or any of the characters!**__

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again, yet another toss in the dumpster from the Neanderthals in my school. I don't understand how people who have the GPA a flea could have can run this school. Like Finn for example, the guy cheats of Brittany's tests in Spanish! I mean for the love of god, a small child could realize she doesn't know what she's doing. And yet here he is, throwing me into a dumpster. <em>

"Morning Richard" Mr. Shue yelled from across the parking lot, delaying the dumpster toss momentarily.

"Buenos nachos Mr. Shue" Puck yelled back with his arm wrapped around the scrawny boy. With a small laugh the curly haired teacher walked away and yelled a simple "GO TITANS". And with that he was gone, leaving Richard to his terrible doom.

The jocks started lifting him up but he wasn't having it

"WAIT!" he yelled causing them to cease for a moment. "One day, I will be famous, and you will all be living in a shack or trailer. One day, you will all work for me"

They laughed; he couldn't believe it they actually laughed when he said that. Puck simply grabbed him but the arms and another by the feet and threw him in. To his surprise he landed on something rather hard and it squealed. He waited until he heard their footsteps disappear in the distance and he shifted to see Artie under him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Richard asked while quickly rising to his feet and extending a hand for the nerd to take.

"No, you landed on my legs and I can't feel them remember?" He said with a voice that clearly showed that he was annoyed. Richard mumbled a small sorry and pulled Artie into an upright position.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Not too long, about a half hour. They keep throwing me in here and I can't get out so they think it's funny." He said with an even more obvious tone that he was annoyed. Richard nodded and grabbed the wheelchair and placed it outside the dumpster. He then climbed over the edge of the dumpster and reached for Artie once more. He lifted the boy up with ease (which is surprising considering his small stature) and placed him in the chair.

"God I hate those guys. You'd think that since Quinn joined glee Finn would be a little more accepting." Artie said as Richard started pushing him towards the school.

"Yeah right, that guy has an ego almost as big is coach Sylvester's. He thinks because he's the quarterback of the losing football team he runs this place."

"Well, let's be honest he kind of does. He doesn't get slushed or thrown into the dumpster"

"Well that will all change soon enough. Now that we have Quinn glee status will rise and we will take over the school by storm!"

"Yeah right, come on Richard were Lima losers. It will always be that way" Artie said while taking over pushing the wheelchair and went in the opposite direction leaving Richard alone. He sighed and kept walking to his locker. There are usually 1 of 3 things waiting for him there.

A stupid jock holding a slushy

A stupid jock waiting to push him into the locker itself or

Finn and Quinn fighting at her locker (which is only 3 lockers away) which makes it very awkward for him

Today was option 3. Richard sighed again, this time louder than before. He slowly made his way over and opened his locker. He didn't want to ease drop on their conversation but it's kind of hard not to hear everything that they're saying when they're yelling it for the whole school to hear.

"Don't you want one of those shiny crowns? If you stay in glee you're pretty much kissing it all goodbye"

"You're making too big a deal out of this. I told you already I have to do this"

"Fine, lets compromise. If you quit the club I promise I won't ask to have sex again."

She paused and thought for a moment "What about touching my boobs?

"Only over the bra"

She paused and thought again. That is a pretty good deal. He is always begging her to have sex and or touch her boobs. It was extremely annoying and this would make things a lot easier but she couldn't do it. She couldn't give up glee cause that would mean giving up the cheerios.

"No no I can't. "

"Come on Quinn! Everyone's saying your gay and the guys on the team won't stop giving me crap. Your pretty much making me you gay beard right now"

"FINN! Ugh I just ugh. I gotta go to class I'll talk to you later" she went onto her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips and walked away.

After a few moments of silence Richard was relieved it ended. Was she really that devoted to glee?

"HEY!" Finn yelled. "_Oh shit, does he know I was listening?" _Richard quickly spun on his heels and faced the taller boy.

"Ease drop much?"

"I uh no I was just-"

"Listen up Pixie Dust. You can dance with her, sing with her, and act with her all you want. If you even touch her, or look at her wrong I will make sure to pop both of your nuts. Do you understand me?"

"I understand why you're so scared. Quinn and I have a great musical connection which could transform into a great romantic connection but I am a gentlemen. I would never steal your girl, plus I have plenty suitors of my own."

"Whatever just back off!" Finn said while shoving the boy into the locker and continuing on his way.

* * *

><p>"FREAK OUT? You have got to be kidding me!" Mercedes yelled as she slammed her foot down "Mr. Shue if we want to recruit more people for glee club we have to do something a little more soul. "<p>

"Guys we went over this, everyone loves disco!"

"Mr. Shue singing that song was fun and all but if we sing it in front of the whole school they're gunna laugh at us. Please just let us sing something a little newer" Quinn pleaded

"I have to agree with Quinn, this song will not do, it will not fulfill our needs!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! We are doing Freak out at the assembly and that's it!" Mr. Shue yelled while leaving the room.

"Well that's it, I'm dead. Finn is going to dump me, Coach Sylvester will kick me off the cheerios I'm so screwed!" Quinn said while sitting in a chair and resting her head in her hands

"Maybe not. If Mr. Shue wants us to act like a family right?" Richard said while taking the seat beside her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Quinn shook his hand off her shoulder and stood up, crossed her arms and began pacing "Yeah…"

Not gunna lie the fact that she just denied him a simple consoling moment hurt but he was still going to make her happy "Well families protect each other. So I am going to protect us by changing our song choice." He said pushing his chest out to create a strong look.

"To what?"

"Push it"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Push it."

"But… why exactly?"

"Kids these days love sex. Well maybe not you and all the people in the celibacy club but most teens do. So we will get them on our side using sex."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING I WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS!"

"Quinn I'm not saying we have to agree with it I am sim-"

"NO!" She yelled lifting her hand up to silence him and exited the room

"Shit" Richard whispered. He needed to get her back on his side, but how…

* * *

><p><em>This is all very very stupid. I mean come on. Here I am with some weird girl's arms around my neck, my hands on her hips and a balloon between us. I don't even know this girl. When I decided to go to the celibacy club I thought I would just prove to Quinn that I was supportive of her beliefs but this is just down right stupid <em>

**POP!**

"FINN!" Quinn yelled as she looked at him with disgust.

"It must've been my zipper" he yelled with his hands in the air defensively

"OK I've had enough." Richard yelled as he pushed the fighting couple away "We all know about sex, and we know some people decide to do it. And if you want to know a dirty little secret just think about this! Girls want it just as badly as boys! But they will never admit it."

"Who cares Richard? Get out of here if you're not a believer!" Quinn yelled pointing to the door

"I care! You know why Quinn? Because I care about glee and if you would just be less crude we could use it to our advantage to save glee!"

She looked at Richard then Finn, then back to Richard, then to the floor "Fine"

"WHAT? Your gunna have sex with that fairy?" Finn yelled. His hands went into the shape of fists and his breathing started to become heavier than before.

"God Finn why are you so stupid! No I'm going to sing a sexy song at the assembly" Quinn said while pintching the bridge of her nose trying to calm herself down.

"Oh, right on" Puck yelled and high fived the person next to him but quickly stopped his excitement when he saw Finn giving him a death stare from across the room.

"But I, I don't understand. Why would you do that?" the tall boy asked with a look of both confuson and hurt across his face.

"We need new members, that's why. You will understand tomorrow." Quinn said while grabbing Richards hand and leading him out of the room to go get the rest of the glee club so they could practice.

* * *

><p>"That was pretty awesome in there yesterday" Quinn said while fixing Richards tie.<p>

"All I did was open your eyes. You were the one who stood up to Finn and all them. That was so much cooler."

The music started to play and they both turned to the red curtain in front of them. "Show time" Richard said while grabbing her hand and leading her to the stage.

The group sang and danced like no other. Sure the dance moves were a little provocative and everyone's faces had a look of shock on them that that's better than them laughing right? Who knew Quinn could dance so… dirty too. I mean she's so religious it was a huge shocker. But the whole school must've loved it cause they all started cheering extremely loud. When the song came to an end they got a standing ovation from everyone but 3 people. Mr. Shue, coach Sylvester and Finn. A very very angry looking Finn too at that.

* * *

><p>"I must admit I'm surprised to see you both here" Mr. Shue said looking at the two girls in front of him. Brittany and Santana exchanged looks and then rolled their eyes. As if right on cue Quinn entered and stopped dead in her tracks<p>

"Uh guys, what are you doing here" She looked between her friends and Mr. Shue wondering if they got in trouble, or maybe it was her. OH god she couldnt get in trouble not again!

"They're our newest members" Mr. Shue said with a huge smile on his face

"Really?" The blonde said while raising an eye brow and turning towards her two best friends

"Really" Brittany said while jumping up and down slightly

"Why?"

_***flashback***_

"_I need you to join glee club" Finn begged as he chased after Santana and Brittany in the hallway._

"_You can't be serious"_

"_I am serious!" He yelled while running in front of her and stopping her "You saw them on stage he was practically undressing her with his eyes and I need someone on the inside to spy on them for me."_

"_So why don't you join?" Santana said while trying to push him aside. _

"_She'll know somethings up. Please Santana I'm begging you! If she gets with him both of our reputations will be destroyed."_

"_How would mine be destroyed exactly?"_

"_Think about it. Once she gets with a loser her popularity will drop and that will make the cheerios look bad. Also if coach Sylvester gets wind of it she'll kick her off the squad and you know you can't win nationals without her."_

_She looked at him with angry eyes for a few moments. He knew she was right. She just hated admitting it. _

"_Fine, but you have to copy off Quinn in Spanish so Brit can copy off you. I hate seeing how upset she gets when she fails" Santana said while looking at the girl who was very preoccupied trying to catch a fly that was in the hallway.  
><em>

"_But she hates cheating; she thinks it's a sin"_

"_Do you want me to do it or not?" Santana said while crossing her arms and watching the boys facial features fall ever so slightly. He didnt like lying to the girl but he needed to make sure he didnt lose her so he took a deep breath and decided.  
><em>

"_Deal"_

_***End Flashback***_

"You're our best friend Q, we need to support one another." She said with a forced smile

"Why do I feel like that's a lie?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow

"Well it's not"

"Are you sure about that?" She said stepping towards the girl as if she was provoking her, and the latino had no problem mirroring her action and stepping closer to the blonde. They were barely an inch apart and looked like they were about to get into a huge brawl right in the middle of the chior room.

"Quinn that's enough!" Mr. Shue yelled snapping both girls heads towards him "You should be thrilled that your friends are here to support you and the club!"

"You're right. I'm sorry S. I'm just really stressed lately" The blonde said while pulling her into a hug.

"Much better, now if you'll excuse us Quinn they have to do their audition song now."

She nodded and exited the room and bumped into Richard in the process and knocking them both onto the floor

"Whoa easy there speed racer. What's the rush?" He joked as he sat up. The smile on his face was quickly washed away when he saw she looked a little out of it "What's wrong? You look upset"

"It's nothing" She said while looking at the floor and fixing her pony tail so it was back to its perfect shape.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You know I'm a good listener I can help" He said while sliding next to her

"Santana and Brittany joined glee club"

"That's great! With more cheerios on our side we will be closer to acceptance. Why are you upset about that?" he asked while tilting his head every so slightly.

"I feel like they're going to turn it into another stuck up club. I like how we have to fight hard for everything and if it becomes another cheerios it's going to be nothing but a bunch of stuck up people singing songs thinking they're better than everyone else."

"Did you just admit you like glee?" the boy asked trying to control the smile that has now formed from his lips.

"What no… of coarse not" She said while quickly rising to her feet "I told you this already! I don't like glee I'm forced to be in it" She yelled while throwing her hands around in anger

"But you-"

"I SAID NO TWINKLE TOES!" Was all she said before quickly running down the hallway.

"_Soon enough Quinn Fabray. You will stop fighting your feelings and fall for me. Soon enough"_ Richard though as he sat in his spot, just letting what she said sink in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! i apologize for the long wait yet again, i feel so bad about that. anyways alot of people asked if quinn was gunna get knocked up in this story and i didnt really think about that. but since someone brought it up i did think of something lol i now have 3 story lines, one with out her getting preggers, one with her getting knocked up with richard and one with finn. so i will take a poll! who thinks she shouldnt, or should with richard or should with finn. please review so i know how to continue =] <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I know I'm a terrible person and I would have updated faster! But in return I made this one longer! I have a lot of twists and turns planned for the rest of the story so whoever I didn't lose from the long wait I hope you enjoy and keep reading! _

_OH and _n2aabmmummy Thank you so much! Ur comment made me feel as though people still care for our soldiers! He is not going back there as of right now, he is currently back at his old base but thank you again it meant so much to me!

* * *

><p><em>God, I knew Mr. Shue wasnt professional or anything but I feel as though he has no dance background at all. I mean we've been step clapping for about a half hour. We should incorporate some lifts or even a fan kick to spice things up. You know keep the audience on their toes. But every time I try to express my musical ideas I get accused of being "needy" and I get ridiculed by Satan, oh I'm sorry, I meant Santana. So here I am, step clapping…<em>

"Step clap, and step clap clap, step clap and st-"

*Knock Knock*

Mr. Shue freezes mid step and turns to the door. The rest of the club mimics his actions to see who is disturbing their practice.

"Uh hi" The tall boy says while slowly entering the room with his mohawked friend following slowly behind.

"Finn?" Quinn says in a tone that clearly showed she was confused and scared for what was about to happen. "What are you doing here?"

"I was kinda wondering if I could join, Puck and I were talking and we decided that we want to support our girls." He said while putting his hands in his pocket.

Richard scoffed just loud enough for everyone to hear; he quickly blushed and began to clear his throat "Oh sorry um I have a tickle" The group quickly diverts their attention back to Finn which the boy was thankful for.

"Are you sure Finn? Won't the guys on the team be mad about this?" Quinn asked

"I'm positive. I should have done this earlier, if this makes you happy then it makes me happy" He said walking towards the blonde and pulling her close for a long passionate kiss.

"Alright well then welcome guys." Mr. Shue says stopping the moment and bringing the couple back to reality. "You guys came just in time. We are going over the new choreography to Don't Stop Believin'. So pair up and PUCK! Come on, you just joined, at least try to behave" The teacher yelled to the boy who now had his hand fully under Santana's skirt and were making out in the corner or the room.

He pulled back and smiled "My bad teach, I'll just get rewarded in private later on"

"That was very inappropriate. Now knock it off. Alright guys try to keep up. Alright 5 6 7 8 and Step clap and Step clap clap"

Everyone aside from Puck and Finn let out a loud sigh.

* * *

><p>After glee everyone went their separate ways. Their assignment this week was passion and Richard was beyond ecstatic to practice with Quinn. I mean come on; could this assignment be any more perfect to make her realize where her true feelings lie.<p>

"Quinn! Hey Quinn!" Richard yelled as he chased after the blonde.

The cheerio turned around and rolled her eyes "What do you want Pixie Dust?"

"_Uh oh. Not the name calling. Looks like I got bitchy Quinn today…" _Richard thought. "Well I was wondering when you would want to practice this week's assignment. Since it is passion we have a wide variety of genres to pick from. I thinking about something along the lines of John Mayer, that way it would suit both of our voic-"

"Hey Babe ready to go?" Finn said while putting his arm around his girlfriend and cutting off Richard. "Is he bothering you?" He said while thinning his eyes and growling slightly as he talked

"No, He was just giving me back my notebook. I left it in the choir room." Quinn said while placing her hand on her boyfriend's chest and looking into his eyes "Why don't you go to the car and I'll meet you there."

Finn smiled, kissed her forehead "Alright babe"

Both Quinn and Richard waited for the boy to disappear before speaking

"Listen Richard I-"

Richard lifted up his hand and shook his head. "No need to explain Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow" She watched as he made his way down the hallway and couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. It was obvious he liked her. But I mean come on… it's Richard Berry for Christ sake. She shook her head and made her way to Finn's beat up pick-up truck. She opened the door to get in and the sound of The Beatles filled the car. That's one thing she loved about Finn, he's such a nice, old Fashion guy. He smiled from ear to ear and she couldn't help but blush.

"I was wondering. Would you want to come over and practice a song for Glee tonight? My parents will be at my sister's family weekend up at Stanford." Quinn said while giving a small seductive eyebrow raise.

"Wait are… are you saying you… you wanna… you know" Finn said obviously overwhelmed by why he just heard.

"Yeah I am. The fact that you were willing to join glee even though you didn't like it showed me that you're the one for me. I love you. And if you love me I see no reason why we can't well do what other people in love do."

"Oh baby, I love you so much. I promise, you won't regret this" He said while leaning in for a kiss. After a few moments the blonde pulled away and giggled.

"Maybe we should you know do this somewhere a little more private?" She said while blushing ever so slightly

"Yeah, um ok yeah uh let's go now" Finn said quickly putting the car in gear and driving as fast as his car could possibly take him.

* * *

><p>The next day was just like any other. Quinn woke up, rolled out of bed (she wasn't exactly a morning person) took a quick shower and pulled her hair into a tight pony. Although something felt different. She still felt dirty. Sure she thought she went all the way with Finn for the right reasons but now she's not sure. Maybe she made a mistake. It was too late though, the president of the celibacy club was now deflowered. She found it hard to focus in Spanish, Physics and Economics. Finally though it was time for Glee.<p>

She walked in and took her rightful place beside Santana and Finn. She felt at home when she was with them, although she also felt so lost. Everything just seemed off today. Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt off too. Richard came in with his hair slightly ruffled, his eyes had black circles under them and he was wearing a hoodie… he never wore hoodies.

"Jesus, look at Twinkle Toes… He looks as though he hasn't slept in months." Santana laughed

"Maybe he had a nightmare last night, maybe he dreamt a women wanted to sleep with him" Puck said which received a few high fives and a lot of laughs.

"Oooo I know! Maybe he forgot how to sleep! That happened to me once." Brittany said while smiling from ear to ear "I can give him the book that taught me how to again. It worked last year"

"Um B I'm sure he'll be fine without the book but that was very sweet of you." Quinn said while patting the other blondes shoulder.

"Alright guys! I am very excited to see what you guys have come up with. I had a speech planned but I'm too anxious to see your performances so let's skip it. Ok, so who wants to go first?"

"Mr. Shue, I believe I have picked a song that has not only passion but it has soul too."

The whole room rolled their eyes. Figures he wanted to go first, when does he not?

"Floors all yours."

"Thank you, so I believe that this song speaks of the truth and speaks from the heart. So I hope you all enjoy. "

when you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>the waking up is the hardest part<br>you roll outta bed and down on your knees  
>and for the moment you can hardly breathe<br>wondering was she really here?  
>is she standing in my room?<br>no she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

when you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>the giving up is the hardest part<br>she takes you in with your crying eyes  
>then all at once you have to say goodbye<br>wondering could you stay my love?  
>will you wake up by my side?<br>no she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

oooooooooohhhhhhhhh

now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
>do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?<br>do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
>do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?<br>baby won't you get them if i did?  
>no you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...<p>

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The waking up is the hardest part<p>

When the song came to an end all the girls had tears in their eyes, all the guys looked rather annoyed and Quinn looked as though she was going to get sick. She looked at the floor as if it was going to open up and swallow her alive.

"Wow Richard. That was perfect, you could feel the heart break in your voice and the lyrics of the song are just so passionate and emotional. It's going to be hard for anyone to top that! You guys have your work cut out for you. Now we have to practice Don't Stop again. So everyone take your places"

The club did what they were told and sure enough they practiced their step clapping. 5 minutes later Richard couldn't take it

"Mr. Shue! I'm sorry but I need to say this, if we ever want to compete and win we need to step up our choreography. Stepping side to side and clapping with do nothing but insure we never get up to par with the other teams." Richard shouted, immediately regretting the words. He wasn't expecting it to sound so… so mean. But he was angry and hurt already so it just kind of slipped.

"You know for once I have to agree with Boy Wonder. Maybe we should step it up a little"

Could it be… could Santana have just agreed with Richard?

"Yeah bro lets add some like bad ass moves in there" Puck yelled from the back of the room

Its official…hell has frozen over.

"That's enough! I'm tired of you guys undermining me in my own club! Until you guys can go with the flow I am going to take a break. Find me when you are ready to work" Mr. Shue yelled leaving the room. The club remained silent for a few seconds, unable to fathom that their coach just left but then they got over it.

"Well I'm out. Peace losers" Puck said while putting his hood up and walking out of the room

"Babe wait!" Santana yelled trying to catch up to him and the rest of the club quickly followed their lead. Once in the hallway Quinn looked around and noticed that Richard wasn't with the pack.

"Oh wait Finn I forgot my textbook. I'll meet you in the car" She said while walking backwards and then quickly jogging down the hallway. She turned into the room to see Richard playing a simple yet soothing melody on the keys.

"Hey" She said ever so softly

He continued playing and muttered a small hello back.

"Was…. Um was that song about me?"

"Don't be silly! It was just a song by the King of Passion and it went perfec-"

"You don't have to lie you know. It's not lik-"

"Dammit I said no!" He yelled slamming on the keys. He clenched his jaw and took a big breath to calm himself.

"I never meant to hurt you or lead you on you know" Quinn said sitting next to the boy.

"I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Can you please leave?"

Quinn nodded her head and stood up. She began walking towards the door but stopped and twisted her torso around to face him "You know, whatever girl you do end up with is really lucky. You're a great guy."

"Thanks" Richard said with a small one sided smile. Quinn gave a small nod as if it would make everything better and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Three weeks went by and everything stayed the same. Finn and Quinn were going strong, and Richard was getting more and more upset with the fact that a jerk was with such a nice girl. Although despite the fact that Finn was now in glee Mr. Shue was choosing Richard as Quinn's partner in duets. They would spend one night a week having fun and singing. Mr. Shue still refused to choreograph the dance numbers so Quinn and Richard also took over that job too. But they all decided it was too much and they would ask him to return on Monday.<p>

During Spanish Richard was making an outline for next week's chapter when he felt a paper ball hit him in the back of the head. He reached up and rubbed where the ball hit and turned around to see Santana waving her hands to get him to come over. He got up and kneeled down next to her

"What was that for?" Richard asked

"Don't get all sensitive, I just needed to get your attention. Listen since Mr. Shue is coming back on Monday I'm throwing a party at my place tonight. Kinda like "It was fun while it lasted" party. Since Puck and Finn joined I figured a party with just the glee kids wouldn't be so bad since its half losers and half cool people. So you in?"

"I understand you throwing a party but I feel as though this is a trap. Why are you being nice to me and inviting me?"

***Flashback***

"_I need another favor" Finn said while sneaking up on Santana at her locker. _

"_No, even though Britt cheated off you last Spanish test she still failed so you didn't hold up your end of the bargain so no. No way."_

"_Come on San, you have to do this for me it's important."_

_She put her hands on her hips and inhaled deeply "What is it?"_

"_I need you to hit on Richard"_

_She laughed harder than she ever thought possible. Why would she ever do that?_

"_That's great, good one Finn."_

"_I'm serious! He and Quinn are getting too close. Two weeks ago I saw her in the choir room with him and she told him he's a great guy, they spend one night a week together, and yesterday he carried her books"_

"_She hurt her shoulder at cheeri-"_

"_Not the point. Point is he needs to get over her. So please San. Just for a little."_

"_Fine, but I want something in return"_

"_Not surprised. What would that be?"_

_The girl smiled and leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. _

"_What no… I couldn't"_

"_You can and you will if you want this to happen"_

_His eyes widened, he swallowed hard, and nodded very very slightly_

***End Flashback***

"I just figured that since were on the same team and all we might as well be civil. Plus since you've gotten less annoying these past few days you're kinda hot."

"I uh what?" Richard muttered in disbelief.

"You heard me. So I better see you there. My house at 8, now go before anyone sees us talking" Santana said pushing the small boy onto his rear end and ending the nice moment.

* * *

><p>14 outfits, 7 hair styles and 3 pep talks later Richard arrived at Santana's house. He knocked on the door and she opened it almost instantaneously.<p>

"AYYYYYY LOOK WHOS HERE!" She yelled throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him over in the process. Her breath reeked of vodka and her speech was slurred "you're late!"

"Sorry, it took me a while to get ready"

"No offence that's not makin' you seem straight"

"Fair enough"

"Come on in, the parties hot!" Santana said while grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room where a game of beer pong was being played by Finn, Puck, and Brittany and to his surprise Kurt. The other side of the room had a game of Kings going with the rest of the club.

"So big guy, what's your poison." Santana said while running her finger down his chest seductively

"Oh um I'm not drinking. I figured I'd be a DD"

"Ok well I need a refill. You go over there and I'll be back" Richard watched as the girl stumbled away and shook his head. He walked over to the couch and began watching the game of kings when someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Hmm… Santa?"

"SANTA? IT'S SO EARLY! WHERE IS HE?" Brittany yelled while running out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"What no you idiot it's me" Quinn said while stumbling into the seat next to him

He let out a small chuckle "I know I was simply messing with you."

"Oh, where's your drink?" She said while poking him in the chest

"I don't drink, DD for the night. I must say I am surprised you drink"

"Only when there are wine coolers." She said waving around her drink and laughing a little

"Ah Gotcha good choice… So um where's Finn?" Richard asked feeling slightly uncomfortable so he changed the topic.

"Oh he's right over… wait where'd he go?" She looked around the Beer Pong Table but there was no sign of him. She got to her feet and walked up the stairs calling his name. She fell and knocked over a frame.

"Shit" She whispered while she quietly tried to pick it up. That's when she heard it. It was unmistakable. She heard Santana having sex 100 times, whether it was Brittany or Puck she knew what it sounded like. But this time it was different. Something was wrong. She opened the door and that's what she saw it. The proof.

"FINN! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Finn was lying down on the bed, with a very naked Santana on top of him.

"QUINN OH GOD I CAN EXPLAIN!" he yelled while trying to push Santana off of him while covering himself up.

She ran as fast as she could considering everything was spinning. She ran down the stairs, through the living room and out the door. She dug through her purse to find her keys, and then began unlocking her car door when she felt a hand pull her back

"Quinn no, you are in no shape to drive." Richard said with a pleading voice

"Fuck off!" She yelled while trying to get loose but then fell to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and began sobbing into her legs.

"Please I know your upset just let me drive you" Richard said squatting next to her

She wanted to say no, she wanted to protest but she knew he was right.

"Fine."

He smiled gratefully and led her to his car. The first few minutes were silent, besides the sound of her muffled sobs.

"I can't believe he did this"

"I know, but if he was that stupid to do something so reckless and outrageous when he a beautiful girl as his girlfriend then he doesn't deserve you."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Most beautiful girl I know." He said smiling and pulling up in front of her house "And here we are."

She opened the door and then turned to him and smiled. "Would you um, would you like to come inside? I don't want to be alone"

"I uh Sure" He said while turning the car off and taking off his seatbelt. He followed her inside

He looked around and the house and couldn't believe his eyes. The chandelier in the entranceway was bigger than his TV, and the marble floors were immaculate.

"Wow this is incredible."

"Yeah well that's what happens when all your parents try to make the perfect family picture a reality. Come on well go upstairs it's less…. Intense"

He did as he was told and then he realized that he was going in Quinn Fabray's room. The room of the hottest girl in school and he began to panic. He couldn't handle this! She opened the door and flopped onto her bed as he stood in the doorway soaking this all in.

She pushed herself onto her elbows and patted the bed beside her "Come on" Once again he did as he was told and sat next to her.

"Thanks for driving me home. I really was in no position to drive."

"No problem. Any time"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful though?"

"Yes, I meant what I said. Why don't you believe me when I say it?"

"Because I have never been told that before. I have been called hot, sexy and stuff but never beautiful"

"Well then you have never met a true gentlema-"

He was cut off by the soft lips that was forced upon his. She began lying down while pulling him down with her. He knew she was drunk, yet this felt too good to stop. She took her hand and began moving it from on his back to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly pulled away causing her to look at him and raise her eyebrows

"Woah Quinn I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable with this. You're drunk"

"So? I've wanted this for a while" The blonde replied while grabbing his collar and pulling him back to towards her. She began unbuttoning his shirt, only this time he didn't protest. She pulled it off the rest of the way and then moved his hand up the side of her leg under her skirt.

"Are you sure you want this?" Richard asked once more

"More than you will ever know"

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! PLEASE update, I really lost my will to write so unless I get a lot of reviews it will be another long wait ( i know that sounds needy but its the truth haha). They seriously make the long boring writing process worth while. I am also mid way done with my other stories update so expect that soon. So REVIEW! Love you all who always do 3<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Everyone! Finally I am finding enough free time to write! How great it is to have some free time haha. I worked hard on this chapter I hope it's not a letdown. I changed up some of the order of how the show goes down in this fic btw, just a heads up. Things are out of order but they make more sense this way. Enjoy, and I do not own glee. _

* * *

><p>Richard started to stir awake. He had the worst night sleep, for some reason his bed seemed oddly stiff and the pillows were not fluffed to the proper level. He groaned slightly and began to slide his left arm upwards to rub his face (something he does every morning in order to wake up) when it collided with something that defiantly wasn't supposed to be there. He opened his eyes to reveal white furniture that had an insane amount of cheerleading trophies and awards.<p>

He looked to his left to see a peaceful looking Quinn fast asleep. That's when it all came back to him. The party, the cheating, and the sex. How could he have forgotten? He made love to the women he has dreamt about for numerous nights.

Oh god what has he done? She was drunk, oh so drunk and he had taken advantage of her. She'll go crawling back to Finn and he'll beat the crap out of him! What if she claims it was rape? Yup he was dead. For all that is Barbara he has made a huge mistake, he had to get out of there before Quinn woke up. Chances are she won't remember this anyway, she was extremely drunk after all, and even if she does she will deny it. It's not like shell want to admit she did it with the lowest of the low.

The boy slowly sat up, careful not to awaken the blonde, and noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. In fact he wasn't wearing anything at all. He mouthed a silent "shit" and looked around the room, but he couldn't find his clothes. He picked up a scarf that was hanging from a hook on her wall, stood up and tied it around his waist. He walked to the window to see another car in the drive way, which could only mean that one of the Fabray's was home. He mouthed another "shit" and began tip toeing across the room to find his clothes.

Richard walked from one end to another and managed to stub his toe on the leg of the bed. He quickly picked up his foot, held it in his hand and began jumping from side to side in agony. While jumping he knocked into the night stands and knocked over a picture frame. He froze in horror, he made so much noise there was no doubt he was going to get caught. However the blonde didn't even flinch. Richard laughed at how much of a heavy sleeper the blonde was and picked up the picture. It was the one of Finn and Quinn on their first date. He huffed and put it back in its rightful place.

He managed to find his shirt and boxers but for some reason his pants were just nowhere to be found. The boy decided it would be better to abandon them and hope they are just MIA and never found. He opened the window and turned to her one last time and sighed. The cheerio was sleeping ON his pants. They were wedged between her head and the pillow. He walks over to the bed and EVER so carefully lifts up the girls head and removes the pants. Thankfully she didn't even realize; that liquor made her sleep like a rock apparently. He walked back to the window and sighed.

If only things could have played out differently, if the timing and situation were right, this morning could have been one to remember for years to come. Instead, here he was… slipping out of her window and climbing down a tree at 7 in the morning with his pants in his hand. That night would be one he'd never forget alright, but how he wishes he could.

* * *

><p>On Monday Richard found himself taking the most absurd routes to his classes just in the hopes he wouldn't run into Quinn. He managed to avoid her up until glee, which obviously he had to see her. He arrived early like he did every day and sat down in his favorite seat, it was the closet to the piano, and was at such an angle that he could hear all of his fellow glee clubbers so he would know if one of them wasn't singing. Next to arrive was Mercedes, Artie and Tina who all seated themselves around Richard.<p>

"I heard she drove home and crashed her car" Artie said as quietly as he could.

"No brother you heard wrong. I heard she got a ride from some boy as a booty call" Mercedes said. That made Richards heart sink.

"_Shit, people think I was a booty call? What if I was? Did she even want it? Jesus Richard stop being so inconsiderate. People are thinking Quinn is a slut and meanwhile she was just hurt and you were there for her" _Richard said as he tried to reassure himself.

Kurt jogged into the room, freaking out about some new breakthrough he had in the gossip. Richard thought it would be best to stop listening and tuned them out. He instead began humming a melody to block out the noise. The rest of the club had joined them and the gossiping stopped. He was watching an intense argument between Santana and Finn, but decided it was best to stay out of it and turned his attention elsewhere.

That's when he saw her. She walked in as pale as a ghost. She looked as though she hasn't slept in a week. Her eyes were still slightly puffy, he imagined it was from crying and her pony was slightly messier than usual. She sat on the opposite side of the room, isolated from the rest of the club and looked at the floor immediately. It was that moment that he knew he made a huge mistake leaving that morning. He should have stayed. He was about to get up and walk over when Mr. Shue entered the room raving about his new assignment.

He watched her the whole time, but she never looked up. She stared at an undeterminable spot on the floor. She looked so heart broken.

"Richard would you like to go first?" Mr. Shue asked completely breaking his focus away from the blonde and bringing him back to reality. The boy stared at the teacher as if he had two heads. He hadn't heard the assignment, matter of fact; he didn't hear anything Mr. Shue had said.

"I uh, I would like to encourage the rest of the club to take the lead on this one. I think that it's important for everyone in the club to show their leadership and determination that way I am not the only-"

"For god sake Barry Manilow, we get it. I don't need you chewing m-"

"Leave him alone Santana!" a quite yet stern voice yelled from the back of the room. It was Quinn; she had come to his rescue, but has yet to lift up her head.

"And what if I don't?" Santana said while rising to her feet and placing a hand on Finn's shoulder "What are you going to do about it Q? You have no control over me, just like you didn't have any over your boyfriend"

A chorus of "OH's" erupted throughout the room. The blonde quickly got to her feet and tackled the girl to the ground. She must have forgotten she was dealing with the girl who will go all "Lima heights on her ass" because she was quickly pinned against the ground and received a quick punch to her lip. Finn and Richard both quickly pulled the girls apart, Finn had Santana and Richard had Quinn.

"How many times do I have to say this? We are a FAMILY! Now act like it. Quinn why don't you go for a walk, Richard go with her. Santana go sit down over there."

The blonde quickly ran out the door and Richard followed her closely behind. She ran all the way to her car and tried to get in but realized she forgot her keys in her bag, which was now all the way in the choir room. She didn't want to talk to him. Nor did she want to be at that school for another second.

"Listen I have nothing to say to you. Please leave" She said as she sat down on the curb beside her car, while using the back of her hand to wipe away the blood gushing from what soon would become a fat lip. He opened his mouth to protest but she quickly raised her hand to silence him. "I said leave. You had no problem doing that the other day."

That hurt, she had hit a soft spot… she remembered. Not only did she remember but she was as heartbroken as she looked. Not only about Finn, but about him too. The Diva sighed and sat beside her and ruffled his hair.

"I am so so SO sorry Quinn. What I did the other day I'm not proud of. I got scared an-"

"And you don't think I was? Waking up in an empty room when I thought I went to sleep with someone who cared about me right beside me" She said as water began to mist over her eyes.

"I do care about y-"

The Cheerio stood up and clenched her fists as if she was about to punch him, but decided to smack her car instead to release some anger. "You don't get to say that to me. You got what you wanted and left. You never cared about me. You saw that I was weak and took advantage of it."

"No I would never. I was scared that you would regret your decision and hate me forever. I mean you're the head cheerio, and I'm the loser who sings all the time. " He said as he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly pulled away and separated them.

"Well you were right, I do regret it. But not because you're a loser, but because I thought you actually cared about me. And I don't mean me as in the idea of me, the head cheerio, the pretty girl. But me… Quinn. The girl who can't help but laugh when someone gets hurt, or the girl who is very clumsy even though she dances and does so many other graceful activities. I never want to see you again do you hear me? Finn may have cheated but he at least had the decency to apologize and explain it all. You however… nothing. Not a goodbye, not a see you later…. NOTHING. You convinced me you cared and then threw me aside once you got what you wanted. So leave now, and never talk to me again"

With that the blonde turned around and put her hands on her neck to calm herself down as she walked. Richard quickly ran and intercepted the girl and blocked her path.

"So you're just going to go running back to Finn? In case you forgot he broke your heart. He cheated on you with your best friend. He is nothing but a douc-"

"You know nothing about him!" Quinn said as she walked closer to the boy.

"I know that he doesn't love yo-" His words were cut short by a fierce smack across his face that left his face beating with agony.

"Don't you dare talk about our relationship! No I am not running back; I did not forget what he did. But you know nothing about him or us. Besides you are one to talk, the only person you love is yourself."

"Will you just stop saying that and let me explain my reasoning from that night."

"I think you said enough. I don't care because it won't change what happened, no matter how much I pray to turn back time." The blonde said as she sighed looked at the floor again in despair.

"Why did you stand up for me back there then? You obviously still like me"

"I stood up for you because I now know what it's like to be talked about when you walk through the halls. It's a bad no a TERRIBLE feeling. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy. Which is what you are. Now if you'll excuse me. It's time for my return to glee." Quinn said as she turned on her heels and stormed away from the boy, who sighed and followed her back to the choir room.

"Mr. Shue I would like to sing a song." Quinn demanded as she walked into the room

"Okay Quinn, stage is all yours" He replied and she muttered a small thank you and took her rightful place in the center of the room.

If I were a boy even just for a day  
>I'd roll out of bed in the morning<br>And throw on what I wanted  
>And go drink beer with the guys<p>

And chase after girls  
>I'd kick it with who I wanted<br>And I'd never get confronted for it  
>'Cause they stick up for me<p>

If I were a boy  
>I think I could understand<br>How it feels to love a girl  
>I swear I'd be a better man<p>

I'd listen to her  
>'Cause I know how it hurts<br>When you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause he's taking you for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
>I would turn off my phone<br>Tell everyone it's broken  
>So they'd think that I was sleeping alone<p>

I'd put myself first  
>And make the rules as I go<br>'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
>Waiting for me to come home, to come home<p>

If I were a boy  
>I think I could understand<br>How it feels to love a girl  
>I swear I'd be a better man<p>

I'd listen to her  
>'Cause I know how it hurts<br>When you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause he's taking you for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
>Say it's just a mistake<br>Think I'd forgive you like that  
>If you thought I would wait for you<br>You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
>You don't understand<br>And you don't understand, oh  
>How it feels to love a girl<br>Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her  
>You don't care how it hurts<br>Until you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause you're taking her for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed  
>But you're just a boy<p>

When the song ended, everyone was silent. Well except Santana, who was laughing hysterically. Quinn quickly wiped her tears away and then ran out of the room. Richards's heart longed to chance after her but he knew that was never an option. Instead he allowed Brittany to do that and looked into his hands. He knew he messed up, but what hurt more, was that he could never fix it. He could never take it back.

* * *

><p>One month, she has been avoiding him for one whole month. She never saw him in the hallways, they sat on opposite sides of the room in glee and then she would sprint out before he could catch up. One thing that surprised the blonde was the fact that he obeyed her request and he didn't approach her. No talks, no texts… nothing. She did catch him looking at her during glee though, but as long as he didn't talk to her she didn't mind that.<p>

Over the past month Quinn decided to have a talk with Finn about that night. Sure Santana made him promise to have sex with her in order to seduce Richard to make sure she wouldn't cheat. He did it for her…. Well in a way for her. But it didn't make the fact that he cheated hurt any less. But she decided to take it slow and allow them to be "together." They were by no means dating but I could certainly go that way.

He had become the perfect boy since she told them they could take it slow. He was really making an effort to prove to her that he loved her. He would wait for her after every class to carry her books, show up to her house with a present or some home cooked dessert(even though they weren't always good it was a nice gesture). To be honest she was insanely happy with the process they were making. Her life was finally turning around.

Or at least she thought. She began throwing up in the morning, and sometimes during school. She figured it was the new diet Coach had them on but when it didn't stop when she went back to the old one she got worried. She put her symptoms into WebMD and her worst fears were realized. There was only one search result.

Pregnancy

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. She ran to the store and bought 8 tests, one of each brand the drug store sold. She took each one and to her despair there was 7 pink plus signs, and one smiley face. Which at first made her believe that she wasn't pregnant, like "congrats you're not pregnant" but then she remembered that these tests are designed for people who actually want a kid.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to a seating position. She cried into her hands for what felt like an hour, her life was over. Goodbye cheerios. Goodbye friends. Goodbye popularity. How was she going to tell Finn? He is such a nic- wait a minute. It couldn't be Richards could it?

No, It had to have been Finns. I mean God wouldn't punish her for failing her abstinence pledge by making her pregnant with the boy who lied and then made broke her heart would he? She went to school with the intention of keeping it a secret until she saw Finn walking towards her and she ran the other way.

"Hey Quinn, what's with the silent treatment?" The tall boy asked with a look of concern all over his face, so she told him. Everything… well not everything. She left out the part where she didn't know who the father was. They both went to the doctors, where it was confirmed her life was ruined.

Word had spread fast in glee, by the end of the week the whole club knew about it, but thankfully no one outside of it did. Of course it wasn't very hard to figure it out if they hadn't known. She found herself getting sick during the dance routines. Today she was singing her solo to Don't Stop Believing she had a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks, she covered her mouth and ran out to the bathroom.

Once there she emptied her insides into the porcelain bowl. After a few seconds she felt her hair gently out of her face and she groaned. She didn't want people seeing her like this. After a few more minutes of torture she fell to her side and looked up at her mystery angel. Much to her despair it was Richard.

"Why are you in here you creep, unless you wanna admit that you are really a tranny I would get out of here" She said rising to her feet and pushing him out of the way to get to the sink. She pulled her hair back and got some water from the sink and rinsed her mouth out to get rid of the terrible taste.

"You seemed like you needed help, so I pretended I forgot my sheet music in my locker and came to make sure you're okay" Richard said while handing her a piece of gum

She took it and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, now leave."

"No I think we should talk first."

"About what"

He motioned for her to sit down and she declined by raising her eyebrow and huffing ever so softly. "Listen I heard about your… um situation. I need to know… is it… is it mine?" Could it be, for once the boy was out of words.

"No, it's Finns. Now if that is all I really must be goi-"

"NO wait!" he cried running towards her and grabbing her arm to stop her swift exit from the bathroom. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Twinkle Toes I'm sure!" She said slapping him away. She was starting to get annoyed so she tried to get away.

"How do you know?" He asked in a hesitant tone, he could see that she was getting very angry but he needed to know.

"MY GOD! What is this? 20 questions? I went to the doctor ok so I'm sure"

"That doesn't make sense" he said with a small laugh, which received an eyebrow raise in return "All that confirms is that you are indeed pregnant. Did they tell you the due date? "

Quinn shifted on her feet a little and cleared her throat. She then shook her head no and turned to leave the room. He ran and closed the door in front of her before she could leave and leaned against it.

"What do you mean no?" He said in a very stern voice causing the blonde to jump backwards.

"Don't yell at me okay! She didn't say, that's not my fault" She said with tears slowly starting to fall down her check, which caused the boy to quickly regret his hostile attitude.

"I'm sorry but I mean, why wouldn't you ask? That's the only thing that could assure us whose it is." He said

"Sorry I was a little scared and wasn't really thinking straight considering I was about to find out whether or not my life was about to be rui-"

"Don't say that. A baby is a gift not a problem" Richard said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to walk around pregnant and get burned at the stake when my parents find out."

"We can do this Quinn, I will be right there with you" The boy said walking towards her but she quickly walked away.

"First off there is no we, there is a me and a Finn. As far as I'm concerned this is his baby no matter when the due date is." She said flatly while trying to push the boy away to get to the door but he held his ground.

"What? No. I gave you your space, I left you alone but if that is my child then I want to raise it. I have a right to be a father." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No you don't, you lost that right when you left me. I don't want to raise my baby with the boy that used me for a one night stand." She said screaming at the top of her lungs while making her way to the door but Richard beat her there once again.

"You know that's not what happened."

"Oh really? Then my hangover must have made me imagine that you had left me alone when you were really there. Is that what happened?" Richard opened his mouth to say something but all he found was emptiness. She let out a chuckle and shook her head. "I had sex with you because you told me I was beautiful. But the truth is you're a Lima loser and you'll always be a Lima loser."

With that she pushed him away and left the room with her tears fully flowing. All she wanted to do was run home and hug her pillow till she cried herself to sleep. But I guess fate had a different plan for her. She arrived at her car to find Mr. Shue's wife in her car. After a long and complicated talk she finally arrived home to find a post-it on her door.

**Only time will tell, and when it does… I'll be there. **

She ripped it off and crumpled it. The blonde threw it to the ground and walked inside. Richard, who had been hiding in his car, seen her throw it away and realized that winning over her trust would be much harder than he ever suspected. But then again he was Richard freaking Berry. He could do anything! He returned home and cried himself to sleep. Quinn will never know how hurt he was, but he was going to make it all better. He had too. But in order to do that he needed to gain some respect around here… and football was just the way to do that.

* * *

><p><em>There you go, chapter 4 is complete. do not I repeat DO NOT FORGET to review. It is the only reason I'm still writing considering I have a pretty hectic schedule most of the year. So more reviews, quicker the the song was If I were a boy by Beyoncé. I pretty much decided that this story was going to be pretty drama filled, but I want to know what you guys want to see so if you have any ideas, any at all please let me know. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am insanely happy with all the reviews I got last chapter! So happy that I decided to write this chapter instead of my essay for my Literature class. Anyway enjoy, I do not own glee.**_

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever sat back and looked at your life, and wonder… how the hell did I get here? Well I sure have. Like right now for example… it all started a week ago….<em>

*****1 week ago*****

"I need your help" Richard demanded as he snuck up on Finn at his locker. The taller boy turned around to see who was bothering him. He laughed, turned around and shut his locker before leaving the scrawny boy alone.

"_Why must they all feel the need to walk away?" _Richard thought to himself as he had to jog to catch up. "Finn I demand you stop this instant. This is a very serious matter" he said while stepping in front of the jock to block his path.

"Don't care" Finn responded as he tried to continue walking but the boy was persistent and pushed him back.

"Come on please" Richard pleaded

"Listen last time I asked someone for help or helped someone I broke my girlfriends heart so no. Plus I owe you nothi-"

"God Dammit, will you and your Neanderthal friends put your giant egos aside for one moment and listen to a person who is clearly in need of assistance." Richard yelled

Finn's jaw practically hit the floor, he was used to the boys diva filled rants but this one seemed different. He seemed to have actual hurt and need in his eyes. The boy was panting slightly from being so worked up over the situation and Finn gave in

"Jesus berry, what has your G-string in a bunch? What do you need?" Finn asked feeling slightly bad for the rude remark, but then again he couldn't just be nice to the kid. He was lower in the food chain than he was, a loser; and they must be treated as so.

"I am in a dilemma so grand it could not be defined by any word in my vocabulary which you know is rather extensive. My only solution would be to dramatically increase my social standing and what better way than to-" the boy stopped for a moment when he realized the jock was getting bored with the conversation and his eyes began to glaze over "Finn" the boy said sternly while snapping his fingers, forcing the boys attention back into him "Focus"

"Sorry" Finn mumbled "but can we like wrap this thing up? I have football practice in 20 minutes"

"Right well that's actually what I would like to discuss with you"

"My football schedule?" Finn asked tilting his head to the side with a look of confusion clearly painted on his face.

Richard shook his head and laughed "No Finn. I would like you to assist me in getting an audition to be on the team"

Finn began to laugh so hard his head fell back and the noise projected across the entire hallway. He held his stomach as if it was in pain and tried to slow down his laughter, but it was no use "Good one Berry, what do you really want?" He asked while still chuckling

"I am offended by the fact that myself playing football could be that comical to you! I need to get on that team. I could be the kicker, my dance training will surely work to my advantage, I mean I can't even count how many fan kicks I have done within the last year, they have given me some rather strong legs so I could kick that ball extremely far. Look!" He exclaimed while demonstrating a kick only to have Finn grab him by the collar and pull him into an empty classroom

"Don't go all Zach Effron on me and start dancing in the hallways! It's bad enough people saw me talking to you, I don't need them thinking were dancing together."

"Why do you care what people think so much?" Richard asked crossing his arms

"Why do you? I mean isn't that why you want to join football? To be accepted?"

Richard let his arms fall and narrowed his eyes, who knew the idiot was actually listening "That's quite different. I have my own reasons but it isn't for acceptance from any of them"

"Why then"

"None of your business, are you going to assist me or not?" Richard asked in a stern tone

"Why would I help you? I mean what do I get from this?" Finn replied

"You get a winning season. And considering you have a baby on"

"DUDE!" Finn yelled, lunging at the boy and covering his mouth with his hand "No one but the glee club knows so chill with that. Ok?" He waited for the smaller boy to nod his head and then released him.

"I apologize, didn't mean to say that so loudly, now as I was saying you're going to need this team to win, I can help you, please give me a chance"

"UGHHHH fine. But you better not make me look like an ass berry. My balls are on the line here. Let's go" Finn said while shoving the boy out of the door and leading them to the gym.

"That language was rather inappropriate but I appreciate this." Richard replied which received a small huff in return.

They walked in side by side into the locker room, only to be greeted by an ominous silence. The whole team looked at Finn as if he had lost his mind. He was bringing the boy who they tortured day in and day out into the locker room. They marched past all of the confused looks and into coach's office. Coach wasn't too happy with the idea at first, I mean just looking at the boy he could tell he wasn't the football playing type, but since Finn was on his side he agreed to a tryout.

Todays practice was a scrimmage, upperclassmen vs. lower. Richard stood on the sidelines, kicking a football into the net to warm up when he got hit in the back of the head with a ball. He ran his fingers over the spot that was now stinging with pain, and turned around to see Puck and Karofsky high fiving while laughing.

"Berry, Throw it back here already! We don't have all day!" Coach yelled while throwing his hands up in anger. The boy bent down and picked up the ball. He put his finger on the laces and threw the ball. A perfect spiral could be seen flying through the air, and landing perfectly in Coach's arms. The man in the short shorts looked down at the ball then back at the diva. He ran towards the boy and waved the team to follow him.

"Son, how did you learn how to throw a ball that well?" Coach asked with a look of disbelief.

Richard shrugged "My uncle was always mad at my fathers for not allowing me to do sports, so he took me under his wing and every holiday we played football for hours. Why was it good?" He asked

"Good? No, try great! Let's see how you do with a pack of 200 pound gorilla wanting nothing but to get some of your sweet virgin blood"

"Wait coach you can't be serious?" Finn said while pushing his way through the pack

"Yeah coach, twinkle toes doesn't even know how to play and you want him to take over my boy's position?"

"Oh I am serious Hudson and Puckerman unless you want to run laps you'll drop this"

"With all due respect sir I have never played in a game nor do I know the plays. It would be extremely detrimental to the team if you let me take over the role-"

"Position" The older man corrected quickly

"See I don't even know the proper name for it!" Richard said while throwing his hands in frustration

"Listen son, you're going to give it a shot. Let's try a simple pass play ok? Find the open man, now go!" He said while pushing him onto the field and the team followed.

The boys lined up on both sides of the ball and Richard took position. He looked at the guys in front of him and he could see their veins popping out on their necks and their teeth clenched. He hesitates but then calls go, the ball is snapped perfectly into this hands and he begins to run backwards but stays in the pocket. He looks around, no one is open. He sees a large boy in a yellow pinnie running towards him and he dodges him and the boy falls to the floor. He then sees Puck open running towards the end zone and throws the ball. It was as if he played all his life if you would have saw that pass, it flew perfectly and landed directly into his arms. Once the play was over he was tackled to the ground by Karofsky.

Coach blew the whistle and called a foul and told Karofsky he was done for the day. But before he left he grabbed Richards face mask and laughed "You don't belong here faggot. Leave before this gets ugly" and threw his head back onto the grass.

He slowly got to his feet, took off his helmet, and walked over to Ken and shook his head "I don't think this will work."

"Nonsense that was the best throw I've seen in years. Your good son, real good. Can't wait till the game next week. We may finally win. How would you recommend us practicing?" Ken asked

"Well maybe we could do a dance routine, it will help us limber up. It could also be a great distraction and cause the other team to lose focus on the game so we could take the lead."

"No way coach! There's no way I am going to dance!" Matt yelled as he threw his helmet to the floor

"You will dance and you will like it! I will contact Mr. Shue tomorrow about this, thanks kid" Coach said while smacking the boy on the back and walking away. "Hit the showers!"

Richard sighed and shook his head. He walked into the locker room to be greeted by a swift punch to the face that caused him to stumble into a locker. He cradled his face and looked to his right. Finn was running at him full speed and then tackled him to the ground. He pinned him down and began punching him repeatedly before Mike and Matt pulled him off the boy.

"Fuck you bro! I help you get on the team and you stole my position!" Finn yelled punching the locker beside him "You know how badly I need this team!"

"I'm sorry but I did not ask for this to happen Finn! Please just let me go" Richard pleaded as cleared the blood that was dripping from this eyebrow into his eye.

"Well you did ask for the dancing to happen, and that will only further embarrass me so I believe you planned this all along. Is this to get to Quinn? I know you have a crush on her I see the way you look at her I'm not an idiot!" Finn yelled as he balled his hands into fists so tight you could see his knuckles turning white

"No, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. I have no desire to be with Quinn. Please just let me go, beating me up will not change anything!" the boy pleaded once more

"Oh really? It will do something when we continue to kick your ass until you quit." Puck said while grabbing the kids jersey and lifting him to his feet. "You messed with the wrong person bro" He said while punching him in the face one more time.

"That's enough Puck. I think he got the point. You quit by the game, or I will end you" Finn said while shoving him into the locker one more time before storming out with his team in tow.

"Oh and if you tell anyone about this, I will make sure everyone you ever loved will pay too" Puck said as he closed the door to the locker room.

Richard changed and drove home in silence. Football was supposed to get him accepted, not destroyed. But he needed to win; he needed to prove to Quinn he could take care of her and their child. Once he got home he was glad to see his parents were watching their favorite TV show, Desperate Housewives, so they were occupied. He slipped up the stairs and showered, he then he took care of his cuts and black eye.

He sat down on his bed, laptop in front of him and began to make his daily YouTube video. He wouldn't allow a black eye to stop him from reaching his goal of becoming a Broadway star! Just as he inhaled to sing the first note he heard a knock on his window. He quickly turned his attention across the room to see Quinn outside, clinging onto a tree branch waving him towards her.

He sprinted to the window and opened it immediately "Quinn are you crazy? What if you would have fallen?" He yelled while taking her hand and slowly helping her into the room.

"I didn't so calm down. It's not a big deal" Quinn said as she sat on his bed.

"It's a huge deal! You can't be so careless. You aren't just taking care of yourself anymore, you have our chi-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is not yours?" She said while walking over to him "Listen Richard, that night was a mistake, I thought I made that clear… so why are you still butting into my life?"

"Because Quinn, until I know your due date that baby may be mine. I will not go against my family, especially not my own child"

Quinn groaned and then began pacing around the room "I didn't come here to argue about this"

"Then why did you come here? By the way how did you know where I lived?" He asked. It was a good question, it wasn't like she was ever there before, nor did he tell her.

"There's nothing Zizes won't do for a candy bar. Now you need to quit football" She said bluntly. There was no use in trying to avoid the topic; she didn't want to spend more than a minute in this house.

"What? No! Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Richard said collapsing onto his bed in frustration.

"Because you're going to get killed. Finn told me you got his spot as quarterback, and unless you want him to slit your throat I would quit"

"Once we win I will be a hero and he won't bother me. I'm really good Quinn" he said sitting up and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't care! I need Finn to be quarter back! Without him on top when the pregnancy news comes out I will be ruined." She yelled while pointing at her stomach, but she was quickly silenced by the gentle shhing sounds made by Richard as he pointed to the door and sleeping. She nodded and sat next to him on the bed. The sat in silence for a few seconds before Richard broke it.

"Popularity isn't everything you know" he said calmly

"And yet you joined the football team" The cheerio replied. She was very good at snide comments, being the head cheerio meant you could use them at any time and no one will ever talk back

"I didn't do it for popularity" he lied. He did but she didn't have to know that right?

"Oh really why then?" she asked

"I um I have my reasons" he said trying to avoid the real answer knowing it will cause nothing but trouble

"Oh god wait no you didn't do this for me did you?" She said with her voice rising

"_Crap she figured it out. I have to stop underestimating people's intelligence"_ He thought to himself. "Quinn that is utterly ridiculous! I did it because I love football and I am good at it"

"You have to quit! I don't care if you love it and you're going to be the next Eli Manning!" she scolded

"Then what do you care about?" He yelled back raising to his feet

"YOU GETTING HURT!" The second the words left her mouth she clamped her mouth shut with her hands and he lowered his guard.

"What?" He asked while sitting back down on the bed, now extremely calm. He must have heard her incorrectly, because if what he just heard it true, she likes him back.

"Well I mean I don't care if you get hurt but Finn can't be the one doing it. Because you know, Juvie will not be a good place to raise the kid and it'll need its dad."

"He may not even be the dad" Richard mumbled under his breath

"What did you say?" Quinn growled through tightly clenched teeth, standing up and hovering over the boy; not even bothering to hide her anger.

"I said he might not be the dad Quinn! I refuse to back off until you find out your due date. It is a simple task" he said standing up next to her and looking into her eyes with nothing but hurt and passion.

"No… were not doing this again. Just do me a favor and give Finn his spot back. We need it more than you'll ever know. It's his only shot of getting out of here." She begged as she walked over to the window and tried to open it but Richard quickly grabbed her arm gently and turning her towards him.

"Just take the stairs please. My dad's went to sleep an hour ago"

Quinn shook her head slowly and let Richard lead her through the house to the door. He opened it for her and watched her get to her car. Before she got in she stopped and turned around "Please, don't play" and then got in the car, closed the door and drove off.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

_And that's pretty much how I got here. Standing in a huddle, surrounded by a bunch of gorillas waiting for me to call the play. I have been battling with myself for some time now. I wanted to do what was best for my child and Quinn. But then again I wanted to prove that I was better than these guys. Such a catch 22…_

"Come on man call the play!" a voice called out.

"Yeah come on Rod Stewart, don't flake on us now." Karofsky said as he put his mouth piece in

"Alright um Red Knight on 2 ready break!" Richard yelled as he clapped his hands and the mob dispersed. He took his rightful place on the field.

"Down set, 1… 2…" The lines collided and Richard received the snap. He retreated back and noticed that Karofsky didn't block and the opposing team was now sprinting full speed at him. He tried to dodge it but was taken to the ground by not one, but two larger guys.

"Welcome to the big leagues little boy!" The enemy called as he got off of him.

When Richard laid on the ground, grasping his knee is pain. Quinn found herself fighting back the urge to console him. She stayed on the sidelines, as she watched Coach and the paramedic run to his side. He was down for what felt like forever but in reality was only a few moments. She then watched as Ken waved to Finn to take the field. Finn smiled and put on his helmet as he jogged next to coach. After a short conversation the paramedic and Ken picked up the boy, they each took one of his arms and draped it over their shoulders for support, held onto his waist to sturdy him and helped him walk over to the bench.

The game continued, and Quinn continued to run through the routines, only she found it hard to watch the game. Instead her focus was on Richard, who was having his leg bent by the paramedic and as he answered questions.

"Q!" Sue screamed at her. She turned her head to the older women and noticed she was motioning for her to come over so she quickly jogged over; it was never a smart move to keep her waiting.

"Yes coach." Quinn asked trying not to annoy the beast

"What's with you making googly eyes with the gay kid?" She asked, not even attempting to be polite

"Sorry, I was just wondering if he was you know ok… he's the head of glee club and"

"God that glee club will be the death of me! It has you going soft on me! I didn't go soft when I was forced to go on that god forsaken show Extreme Home Makeover as the celebrity guest, and they tried to feed me some bullshit lie about how a family needed a new home because of some sob story. And you're trying to tell me some GLEE CLUB run by a curly haired tranny is making you go soft?" Sue scolded at the younger blonde.

"N- No not at all, I was just you know making sure he was hurt that way I could help undermine the club and you know destroy it with you by taking over the lead spot and then sabotaging it" Quinn said. The sad thing was she wasn't sure if it was the truth or a lie anymore. She hated glee club because it meant seeing Richard every day, and that just meant more heart ache and despair. However it also meant she couldn't sing anymore. Some days she felt as though it was a way to calm down, and enjoy herself. Sure she would never be able to admit it to anyone.

"That's my head cheerio! Every day you become more like myself at your age. Now go cheer, and make sure Brittany remembers that 3 comes after 2 because she keeps saying 1 3 2 4 Go team"

Quinn nodded and ran back to her rightful spot on the field and continued to cheer. The team had one, mainly because of the musical number Richard and Mr. Shue convinced everyone to do, but at least Finn was the one who won. That would mean their social status will be legendary.

Instead of going home after the celebratory dinner she found herself outside of Richard's house once more. She debated between knocking on the door but that would only mean facing his fathers, so she decided to go against his wishes and climb the tree once more. When she knocked on the window he sprinted to the door once more.

"What did I tell you? You could fall and hurt yourself or worse the baby! The first trimester is the most dangerous for the developing fetus you canno-"

"Yes I get it! I will be more careful ok?" Quinn said holding her hand up to stop the boy from continuing his rant "I just wanted to see if you were ok, which judging by how fast you sprinted to the window you are doing very well" she said with a small chuckle

"oh I – uh I can explain?" He said with an uncertain voice

"Can you?" She said while crossing her eyes and giving a playful eyebrow raise

"Yeah I can, I wanted to quit so you wouldn't be mad at me and I wouldn't blow our chances with our kid" She stopped for a moment when he saw her open her mouth to protest but he put his hand up to silence her "which I am not even sure is defiantly mine yet. But I didn't want to quit and let the Neanderthals mock me for the rest of my life so I faked an injury."

Quinn smiled and chuckled "You little liar you. You really are quite the actor, you had everyone going"

"You do realize who you're talking to right? I'm practically Brad Pitt I'm so good at acting" He playfully replied, which received a small laugh from the blonde

"Thank you for doing that to me. It meant a lot. Finn really needed that win and if he didn't, you really would have been hurt. He was planning on locking you in his trunk and then driving you into the woods you know"

Richard went pale white and then cleared his throat "I uh- he was?"

"No but that face was priceless" Quinn said laughing hysterically

"That was most certainly not funny Quinn! You looked so believable" he said while sitting on his bed

"You're not the only one who can act there superstar." She said while sitting next to him and nudging him gently with her shoulder.

He smiled and turned to her "Not that I mind but why are you so concerned about my wellbeing?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I still hate you for what you did, but I still don't want to see you end up in a hospital bed."

He nodded as if he understood but truth was he didn't. He stood up and picked up an envelope from across the room and walked back to her. He smiled and handed it to her.

"What's this? " She asked with a confused look on her face and her eyebrow rising.

"My first paycheck. I got a job at a dance studio teaching some jazz and ballet classes. Don't tell anyone by the way, I'd be shot dead if they heard that, but the pay is very good and the tips are even better. I just want you to know we could do this if you would give me a chance." He said kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand in his "Please, just one chance"

"Richard I already told you, I'm doing this with Finn. Please just respect my wishes"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. As long as I have an ounce of hope that that child is mine I will fight to the death for it. I'll tell you want. Use that paycheck to get another sonogram to tell you the due date. If it is Finn's you won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore, but if it's mine, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it… deal?" he said while gently stroking her hand.

It was a good deal, I mean she had a feeling it was Finn's so chances are she was right. I mean what kind of mother couldn't tell who the father of her child was right? Isn't that like mothers instant? "Fine, I will go this weekend after cheerios practice." She said as she stood up and walked to the window

"Quinn wait!" He cried as she opened it. "Please take the stairs… and maybe you should I don't know quit the cheerios? It is rather careless for you to continue with such a dangerous sport. What happens if you fall or something"

She laughed and went to the door "Please, with the amount of practice we have I have a better chance at getting hurt walking down the block" She opened the door and smiled "Bye Richard" She called as she shut the door. And just like that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I was actually really fond of this chapter, not sure why. Made both of them more dynamic in a sense, plus a little fluff towards the end made me happy and seemed needed after my last chapter which was much more depressing. Anyway let me know what you think…. NOTICE how quick of an update this was? Well that's because of the massive amount of reviews. So as always the more reviews, the faster the update. Love you all. I have big plans coming up… big plans<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't have much to say so enjoy and I do not own glee =]_

* * *

><p>The week went by relatively fast, well as fast as morning sickness and coach Sylvester would allow but at last it was Friday. Quinn found herself becoming more and more tired as the pregnancy progressed. She was only at 2 and a half months tops and it was already beginning to affect her cheerleading performance. Like today for an example, she was center top of the pyramid (like always, I mean she was the head cheerio after all, she always got the best spot) and her body showed a sign of weakness. Her knee quivered.<p>

She tried to use the excuse that she was tired from glee club, but that sent the older woman on a rant that mentioned something about a store bought perm and a bunch of dancing sexually ambiguous horror movie villains? She wasn't really listening the whole time; she found it hard to concentrate on anything for that matter. Every time a teacher starts talking about something, her brain immediately turns it into something about the baby. Biology turned into a documentary of her life, Baking turned into motherhood training and even Spanish class made her think of Dora the explorer.

But today was going to be a stress-free night. She finally gave in and decided to give Finn a second chance at a relationship. This was their first time going out while being "official" again. She picked a light purple dress (it was very loose around the stomach, even though there was no bump she was still insecure) with her white cardigan.

When the doorbell rang she quickly hurried downstairs to greet him. She opened the door to reveal the boy standing with a bouquet of Lilies. "Hey baby" he said while leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips, his hand made its way to her stomach and then smiled "I guess I should've been more specific huh?"

"FINN!" Quinn hushed while slamming the door behind her "Are you crazy? My dad is home what if he had heard you"

His eyes widened as if he has just seen a ghost "I thought they were going to that conference in Chicago"

"They leave tomorrow morning, hence why we're going you know where tomorrow"

"Oh right that makes sense" the boy said trying to sound convincing

"Wait… you didn't forget did you?" He better not have, she only told him two days ago.

"What? Nooo I just you know got the days mixed up… how could I forget about the… thing that's so important" Defended Finn, he knew that pregnant Quinn was even worse than Scary Quinn, so he was being very careful not to annoy the blonde

"I can't believe you!" Yelled Quinn as she walked into his truck and slamming the door. The boy quickly followed and got into the driver's seat. "How do you expect us to raise a child when you can't even remember a doctor's appointment?"

"It's one doctor's appointment! I went to the first one, which wasn't even a month ago, why are we going anyway? What could have possibly changed? We will be fine I promise babe." He said while starting the car and putting into gear.

"A lot Finn! And like I said, I felt very strange lately and I just wanted to double check that they are normal symptoms. And how are we going to be fine when you haven't even gotten a job yet?" Quinn asked in frustration as she ran her fingers through her hair

"It's not that easy, I've applied everywhere but nowhere is hiring." Whined the jock

"Richard got one" Oh god. Did she really just say that? What was she thinking? She needs to be more careful if she wants to keep everything a secret.

"What? Why does that even matter?"

"I well you know I just uh- I just meant that it's possible to get one" Quinn choked out before looking out the window to avoid the boys gaze. "_Smooth Quinn smooth" _She thought to herself. He looked at her and sighed, he then proceeded to pull over on the side of the road.

"I will try harder ok? If lord of the gays can get a job then so can I"

"Don't call him that" a stern voice responded

"Why do you keep standing up for him? Is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting strange all month and I thought it was just hormones cause you know they apparently really mess with your emotions or something but it seems different now."

"What no, I have just been working with him during glee and I feel bad when we make fun of him outside of school cause you know, I don't like when people talk about me so yeah" She said while turning her gaze back outside

"No really what's gotten into you? You used to make fun of him so much I'd have to yell at you to make you stop, now you feel bad?"

"PEOPLE CHANGE ALRIGHT FINN?" That's when it happened, the girl snapped. She smacked the dashboard and turned to the boy "HE'S A NICE PERSON, IF ANYTHING HE SHOULD BE MAKING FUN OF US FOR BEING SO MEAN AND HEARTLESS"

"FINE I'LL LAY OFF HIM! Can we just drop this and go to the movies?"

"No, can you just take me home? I don't feel well" Quinn said while picking up her purse, placing it on her lap, and began looking for her keys

"Q come on, let's just go enjoy our night. We have to enjoy our childhood while we have a chance." Said the boy while reaching over and grabbing her hand but she pulled it away

"I don't feel well, please take me home" she said flatly

"Fine" The ride home was silent, nothing besides the sound of gravel under the trucks tired could be heard. Finn turned on the radio, the gentle soothing voice of Anna Nalick Filled the car.

And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

Quinn did as the song said and took a deep breath in, then released it. Finn quickly scoffed at the sappy song and hit the number two button, which was preset to classic rock.

That's me in the corner  
>That's me in the spotlight<br>Losing my religion  
>Trying to keep a view<br>And I don't know if I can do it  
>Oh no, I've said too much<br>I haven't said enough

She couldn't help but chuckle, it was as if the radio looked into her soul and picked out songs that could be the soundtrack to her life. Finn began singing along and tapping his fingers gently on the steering wheel. Was she too hard on him before? Maybe it was hormones and he was right? She opened her mouth to say something but then decided it wouldn't change what she had just done, so she closed it once more.

He gently pulled into her driveway and put the car in park before turning to her. "I know I was wrong back there and I-"

"No please, I over reacted, these hormones are just so ridiculous. I hate being pregnant, I used to be the ice queen nice I cry when I eat ice because it hurts my teeth" She complains and laughs at the same time

Finn chuckles in return "It's ok, you'll get used to them I'm sure of it. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow right?"

"Actually, I'm going to go alone" She said awkwardly as she tried to get out of the car but Finn quickly grabbed her arm

"What why? You wanted me to go, isn't that what started this whole fight?" Asked the boy as he grabbed her hand "I'm sorry I'm an egghead and I forgot that it was tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I forgot about my daughter, I love her and you and I want to go with you. Please"

"I have to do this alone, I know you don't understand but please. Just let me do this" She said as she made a quick escape to the safety of her house. She sat on her bed and fiddled with the envelope full of money Richard gave her. Was it possible to like two people at the same time?

I mean sure Richard was kind of weird; he was feminine, he sang better than she did, danced better than she did, he talks more proper than an English gentlemen, and has a wardrobe that should be burned but he was also sweet, caring and knew how to make a girl feel like a queen. But Finn was also sweet, sure he was a little slow, has absolutely no coordination, he was friends with complete jerks but he's popular, loving, and hot. He is her first love.

She collapsed onto her back and put her pillow over her face.

"QUINNIE!" was heard being yelled from downstairs.

"YEAH MOM?" She yelled in reply leaning up on her elbows.

"COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE, YOU HAVE A VISITOR"

Quinn sighed and sat up. She changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top. She was about to go downstairs but her full length mirror made her stop. "_Shit" _She thought as she turned to her profile to look. No baby bump, yet she felt as though her mom could tell. She quickly ran to her closet and grabbed her cheerio hoodie before running downstairs. She turned the corner to reveal Mr. Shue and his mother sitting on the living room couch

"Um, What's going on?" Quinn asked feeling as if something was wrong.

"Have a seat Quinn" he said as he motioned to the sofa. She did as she was told and sat down beside her mother

"Am I in trouble?" Quinn asked confused and scared

"Not at all, I'm here to talk to you, so you know you're not alone."

"_Double shit"_ Quinn thought "I – I – I don't know what you're talking about" Her hands began to get very sweaty and her throat became dry. The whole glee club knew she didn't tell her parents, she figured Mr. Shue was told too, but apparently she was wrong. This cannot be happening. This cannot be how her parents find out!

"Emma told me that she has seen you getting sick in the bathroom at school a lot. If this is about a weight thing I just want you to know that you are perfect and you do not need to do something like this to stay on the cheerios. I will fight Sue on this, and if you ever need someone to talk to please come to myself or Emma"

Quinn sighed in relief and relaxed into the couch. "Thank you Mr. Shue, I really appreciate it. I will take you up on that offer soon, Finn told me today that it was a problem and it opened my eyes. It won't happen again"

"Great. I won't take up any more of your time. Goodnight" Mr. Shue said while standing up and letting himself out

"Quinnie, you know you shouldn't do such things. Throwing up is not lady like." Judy said while walking over and putting her hand on her shoulder "But if you must you have to do it in private, not at school"

"Sorry mom. Like I said it won't happen again. I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed." She said while getting up and walking up the stairs. She got ready for bed and laid down. She had to tell her parents soon, it was only a matter of time before they found out. It won't end well, that was a known fact. Both parents have an idea of how a lady should act, getting pregnant is definitely not one of them.

But that was getting ahead of things. First she had to figure out who the father even is. Gosh she hated the sound of that. She felt as though she was on an episode of Jerry Springer. Too late to change that now though, that was her new life. Her new life would be determined tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Quinn hated waiting rooms. She smelt like malt balls, they were filled with older women who give her looks of judgment and pity. It probably didn't help that she was alone; they probably think she doesn't know who the father is… oh wait…<p>

"Ms. Fabray?" A nurse dressed in purple scrubs yelled. Quinn quickly stood up, grateful that she was giving the girl an escape from all the other women. The women led her down the hallway to a room "If you could just take a seat on the examination table, the doctor will be with you in a moment."

Quinn muttered a small thankful before sitting down. The examination room was filled with gross diagrams and sculptures. One in particular sent a shiver down her spine. It was simple, nothing but circles growing in size. Seems innocent right? Wrong. It was how big a cervix gets… not okay.

"Ms. Fabray what brings you here today?" Dr. Woo asked as he walked into the room while looking at the clipboard in front of him.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I guess I wasn't paying full attention the other appointment. I was wondering if you could tell me my due date. Also when does morning sickness stop? People are beginning to think I'm bulimic" She said while fiddling with the bottom of her shirt

"Ok that's no problem at all, that can be solved with a simple sonogram. As far as the morning sickness goes there is no definite answer. Most women stop around 3 months along, but I have had some patients that will have it through the entire pregnancy"

"The whole thing?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

The doctor laughed and walked over to the machine "Yes, but that is rare. Now if you don't mind could you please lift up your shirt, lay down and we will begin."

Quinn nodded and laid flat on her back. She then lifted up her shirt. After a quick warning that the gel would be cold, the doctor moved the wand around on her stomach.

"Well if you look here" He said while lifting his finger up to a darker spot on the screen "That is your baby. As you can tell it doesn't seem like much. I would say you're no more than a month and a half, a month and three weeks tops."

A month and a half? Oh god no! It was Richards... What is she going to tell Finn?

"Ms.?" Quinn turned her head away from the screen and looked at the doctor "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm sorry, I was just mesmerized" She said with a fake smile

"Most people are. I figured you were when you didn't answer my question. Would you like me to print out some pictures?"

"That would be great" yet another fake smile formed across her lips and the doctor wiped her stomach clean of the gel.

"I would like to see you in two months, make sure you limit your physical activity. Light exercise is encouraged but do not do anything dangerous or overdue it. But everything looks great and I will see you soon. Have a good day" He said while leaving the room.

Once the appointment was done, she got into her car and cried. Her life was ruined. Goodbye popularity, hello life filled with musicals. She pulled up to her house to see Finn leaning against his car.

"_Great, can't a girl get a break?" _Quinn thought as she got out of the car

He walked over to her and hugged her. "How'd it go? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, the baby's fine. Listen Finn I think we need to talk"

"You're right we do, but let me go first… Please" he begged while waiting for her response. She shook her head and he smiled "great hold on one second" he said while holding up a finger to symbolize one second and for her not to go anywhere, and he ran to his truck. He leaned through the window and picked up something and ran back

"This is my blankie. My dad gave it to me when I was born; it's the only thing I have to remember him by. I want our kid to have it. I know it's a little worn out because I used to carry it everywhere but it means a lot to me and you know, our kid should remember his grandpa. "He said while smiling and handing it to her.

Quinn started crying and took the blanket from him. "It's perfect. I'm sure they'll love it. Would you like to see it?" She said without thinking.

The two looked at the picture in awe. Finn actually had a tear in his eye, even though he claimed it was nothing but dust that was making his eye's water. He then insisted that she eat, and took her out to breakfast.

Once they returned, Quinn told him she was tired and was going to take a nap. She paced around her room for 20 minutes trying to decide what to do before calling Richard.

"Quinn? Thank goodness you called I was getting worried. Is everything ok? That was a long appointment"

Even over the phone you could hear the worry just evident in his voice.

"Yes, Finn's baby is fine" She had to do this… he had big plans. He was going to be on Broadway, he was going to be famous… He was getting out of here. Her chances might have been ruined but his weren't.

The line was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up. "So… It's Finns?"

"Yeah, so you're free." She crudely said.

"Even if it was mine, I would have been free. The only chains I had were the chains of mystery. If you need anything I will still be there for you. Even if the child isn't mine."

God likes to play games… Why else would he make her have sex twice, and make it be with two extremely nice and caring people? He liked to watch her struggle, it was like survivor, only there was no winner.

"Thank you Richard. But for once, let everyone else suffer, don't be the good guy. Be selfish" And with that she hung up.

If she was going to do this, she had to be convincing. She had to think of a story when the baby is a month late. Finn probably doesn't remember when they did it right? I mean he couldn't remember an appointment when it was not even a week away. But Richard will definitely notice when it comes out exactly 9 months after they had sex.

Her phone began to vibrate and she looked at the screen, she sighed and picked up

"Hey S, I really don't feel like talking right now can I call-"

"Listen preggers, you can go back to sewing elastic onto your jeans in a minute, right now you need to look on Jacobs's blog."

Quinn jumped out of bed and ran to the computer "Why? What's up there?"

"Some bullshit about you cheating on Finn with Richard"

OH GOD NO! It was a picture of her standing on a branch outside of his window. "Leave it to Berry to make the women scale to the highest room in the tallest tower to rescue him. It appears as though the Glee star isn't as much of a gentleman as he portrays himself, considering he is shacking up with none other than Finn Hudson's girlfriend Quinn Fabray" She read out loud "This is bullshit. People don't believe this do they?"

"Finn did, he picked up Puck from my house about 20 minutes ago, said I was some sort of emergency. My guess is that they are headed there right no-"

Quinn hung up the phone and sprinted to her car. She drove faster than she ever as before and reached his house. Santana was right, Finn's truck was parked right outside. As quick as she could she pulled her seatbelt off and ran to the tree, she climbed her way up and saw it happening.

"HOW DARE YOU BRO! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER BUT YOU BROUGHT HER TO YOUR HOUSE? YOU KISSED HER? YOUR DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD" Finn yelled while kicking the boy in the ribs. He had blood gushing from his lip, his eye was so swollen he couldn't open it. This wasn't the Finn she loved; this was some monster that looked like him. It couldn't be true, she must be dreaming. Once the boy was struck again it brought her to the conclusion that this was real life, a real life nightmare.

"FINN STOP!" Quinn yelled as she hopped through the window and ran towards the boy. She protectively wrapped her arms around him and looked up "Nothing Jacob said on his blog was true! I would never cheat on you!"

"Then what about the pictures?" Puck asked

"I was embarrassed to be seen coming here for glee club so I told him the only way I'd come was to sneak up here and avoid being seen. Apparently I have to work on my stealth a little but we didn't do anything like that" It wasn't a lie; they hadn't done anything like that since that one night. And they were broken up at that point.

"How do I know this isn't some lie to save your lover boy?" Finn asked while panting out of breath

"If you love me you'll believe me… Please"

He looked at her and then at the boy. "Fine, but if you get me in trouble Brokeback Mountain I'll kill you" Both boys turned away and walked towards the window. Puck climbed out first, Finn turned to Quinn waiting for her to follow but she didn't "Are you coming?"

"I just want to make sure he's ok, I'll call you later" She stated. Finn nodded before putting one foot out the window and then turning to the boy, giving him one last death stare before continuing on his way.

"Richard I am so sorry. Are you ok? You should go to the hospital" Quinn said while taking off her cardigan. She was about to place it on the cut when he lifted up his hand

"No don't, you'll ruin it and I know that's your favorite one, you wear it all the time." He said while lifting himself up slowly. "I'm fine; I just need some ice that's all"

He slowly pushed himself to his feet, he tried to hide the wince on his face, but he failed. "You don't look fine to me" Quinn said grabbing onto his arm and leading him to the bed to get him sitting down "Are your parents' home?" She asked. He shook his head no and she smiled "perfect, let me get you ice then. No reason for you to move"

He went to protest but the blonde was out of the room before he could even open his mouth. She returned moments later with ice and towels. She cleaned the cuts on his face and then told him to lay down. "Why?" He asked confused

"So they ice can lay on your ribs better." She said as if it was obvious

He laid down and she smiled 'That's better. Now point to where it hurts the most." He pointed to the right side and she gently placed it down. He winced and she muttered a silent sorry.

"I don't want to make you upset, but you are going to make a great mom." He said while closing his eyes, Getting beaten up really takes a toll on people. It was amazing though, even in his darkest hour, he was still making her feel great. She gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Richard." She whispered before leaving. She climbed down the tree and walked to her car to find Finn waiting for her. "_Seriously god, this is getting old. PLEASE give me a break" _

"Quinn I am so sorry for over reacting. I just freaked out because I can't even imagine my life without you." He said pulling her close but she pulled away

"So you beat him up? Finn he is practically broken from head to toe in there. All you had to do was call me and I could have explained everything. You can't just go around doing this" She said exhausted, all she wanted was a day to go by with minimal drama, was that too much to ask?

"I know I know. I just lost it you know? I mean cheating on me with Twinkle Toes no less. I should have asked you, I know you'd never do that to me. Let's promise, from here on out. No more lies, no more believing rumors. Just me and you being honest and trusting each other"

Quinn forced a smile "Yeah, that's perfect."

"I love you Quinn" Finn said

"I love you too" Well that policy didn't last long. There goes lie number one.

* * *

><p><em>TADA. The father is revealed. What did you guys think? Good bad? It should have been finns? She should have told him? Idk I thought this had more drama lol the songs were Breathe by <em>Anna Nalick and Losing My Religion by R.E.M. Lemme know what you guys thought, how to improve and what you wanna see! Review pleaseee, love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know i know im a terrible person. I have no excuse besides i got tired of writing and just stopped. however, i saw a story the other day whose summary was along the lines of "my name is richard berry and gold stars are kind of my thing." and then BAM i knew i had to write. i realized that people wanted to read about richard so here it is! enjoy the fluff because you wont have any for a little after this chapter. =]**_

* * *

><p>"How could you possibly think that musicals are better than horror movies?" Quinn asked in astounded. She and Richard were working on yet another duet when the conversation turned into an argument about movies. Over the past 2 months they spent every Tuesday and Thursday in the choir room during their free period to practice.<p>

"Watching people suffer and die isn't my idea of a good time. Why should I watch that when I could simply sing along with hairspray and enjoy an uplifting and meaningful movie instead of dark and ominous"

"What about Chicago?"

"What about it?"

"It wasn't uplifting or happy at all. It was about a group of murderers."

"Well yes bu-"

"So wouldn't that mean you've enjoyed a 'dark and ominous' movie before?" Quinn smiled

"I… well I mean… yes but I" Richard stuttered "Yes ok I guess I have but musicals still win" Richard said while crossing his arms angrily. He's not sure why, but with Quinn it's so easy to be himself. He doesn't have to put on a show and pretend he was something he wasn't. He also noticed that she becomes more at ease. Her arms aren't constantly in front of her stomach or crossed, and she doesn't use name calling as a defense mechanism.

The bell rang and both kids stood up. "Great that's the second time we are going to be unprepared for glee tomorrow. If we keep this up Mr. Shue will definitely give the songs to Santana and Finn. They have gotten better since they've joined and we cannot deny that-"

"Trust me, our spots safe" Quinn laughed as she picked up her books off the top of the piano

"Still Quinn, I must insist that we pick a song and work on it tonight" Richard said while quickly grabbing her books out of her hand

"Uh tonight?" The blonde asked while reaching to take her books back only to have Richard gently swat her hand away.

"Yes today, my dad's would love to meet you and I have a new vegan pizza recipe I've been dying to try out but my dad's always tell me it's good even if it stinks in fear of giving me a complex" He answered while swatting her hand away yet again.

"Richard what the hell? Give me my books" Quinn said angrily

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You're pregnant; you don't need any extra stress and shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting"

"It's a notebook"

"Precisely" he said with a smile. Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and sighed

"Fine I'll make you a deal, I'll come to dinner if you let me carry my books and you make apple pie for dessert, the baby wants it bad"

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes at her while she raised an eyebrow at her as if to provoke him. They stayed like that for a moment or so, waiting for someone to crack.

"Yes master" Richard joked as knelt down in front of her and handed her the book. She laughed and gently shoved him. He smiled in return and got up. "I'll see you at six" He said while they parted ways to class. Quinn sat down in her rightful spot between Brittany and Finn in Spanish and kissed him on the cheek

"Hey babe, so my mom is visiting Grandma Joan tonight, Wanna come over and watch a movie? Or you know… put one on and not watch it?" he said with a terrible flirty face on.

"I would love to, but I have other plans tonight I'm sorry."

"Bummer. What are you doing?" he asked while taking eating a chip from the bag he had left over from lunch.

"I'm going to dinner with parents" leaving out the part of whose parents they were. Lying was becoming too easy, almost like it was second nature.

"Ouch, I always hate family dinners and I like my mom. Your mom and dad are terrible"

"Try living with them." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Finn sighed and grabbed her hand "Sorry babe I know it sucks. Come here" He said while leaning in to kiss her but she pulled back quickly

"Finn you smell like barbeque" She said while covering her nose

"Well I am eating chips… want some?" asked the jock while lifting the bag up to her face.

"You idiot! You know the smell makes me want to- oh god" she cried while covering her mouth and running to the bathroom. After what felt like 5 hours she stood up and left the stall. To her dismay she was greeted by a stranger with a ginger afro

"What the hell Jacob? Get out of the girls room!" She screeched while throwing her pen at him which he attempted to block with his hand but fails and gets smacked directly between the eyes.

"I will as soon as you tell me what I need to know" he replies as gently rubs the red mark forming.

"If this has anything to do with my 'affair' you keep throwing around I'm not interested" Quinn states while walking to the sink to fix her makeup.

"So then there is no stork coming?"

Quinn froze in the middle of putting on her eyeliner and turned to face him. "What stork?"

"Oh so my spidey senses were tingling. The stork that will be bringing you a gift in a few months" He said while walking over leaning against the wall beside her

"Who- who told you?" she tried to hide the terror and fear in her voice but Jacob's devious grin won. He looked at her with eyes that pierced into her soul and she knew he was going to destroy her.

"Are you denying it?"

"Yes" she flatly replies while turning to walk out of the room

"So my aunt who works in Dr. Chin's office is lying then? And the throwing up and saltines were all just coincidences? Looks like I'll need to do some more digging around then. Get my facts straight."

She froze again and closed her eyes tight before she turned around. She stared at him momentarily and noticed that his smile grew with every passing second. Almost as if this was his daily enjoyment. Maybe he needed a better hobby… like stamp collecting or something? Focus Quinn focus!

"What would it take for you to not run the story?" She asked/begged

"Funny you should ask. You see, I have been fighting with a certain Richard Berry for a while now. He is beating me in physics class by 2 points and I want to get him back. Since you two are getting so friendly, I want you to get me some blackmail on him."

"I can't do that. Richard's too nice… I can't hurt him"

"Well then the story will run tomorrow. So bring me some blackmail by midnight or the story of the stork goes wild" He crudely stated while making his exit. Quinn sat on the floor, head resting in her hands.

"Seriously?"

* * *

><p>Richard was beyond nervous. He cleaned every detail of the house; from the floor, to the ceiling and even the underside of the couch cushions. After putting away the vacuum he looked at the clock "4:32". <em>"Perfect" <em>he thought to himself as he closed the closet door. He ran upstairs and took a quick shower before heading to the kitchen. Once he prepared the pizza he moved into the apple pie.

Since Quinn specifically asked from this and he had no vegan recipe he decided to go against his morals and make it especially for her. He heard the door open as he began to crack the eggs into the bowl and mix it with the milk

"Don't do it son. Step away from the dairy" His dad said while slowly walking in with his hands in the air. Daddy Leroy was a short, skinny man much like Richard. His eyes were blue and looked as if they could glow in the dark. His hair was wiry and went in all directions.

"Ha ha daddy, very funny. For your information I am not cheating, this is for a friend." Richard said while whisking the ingredients together. His dad walked over and dripped his finger in apple cinnamon mixture before jumping up on to the counter.

"I see. And who may this 'friend' be?"

"My duet partner from glee, she's coming over for dinner and her only request was this pie." Richard HATED when daddy put his fingers in the food he was cooking so he quickly hit his hand away with the whisk before he could sneak another taste

"OUCH! Geez Rich, that thing hurts" daddy whined while rubbing his hand with a shocked face

"Ah ha it seems I have found daddy's only weakness. Beware and stop tasting my food or face the wrath of my evil whisk!" Richard yelled while holding the cooking utensil in the air in a heroic pose. Daddy laughed while jumping down from the counter, walking to the fridge and taking out a bottle of wine.

"I haven't seen you make anything regarding animals in probably 4 years, this girl must be pretty special for you to do this." He said while pouring the wine into a glass.

"She is special, her boyfriend thinks so too" Richard replied cruelly

"Ouch. How you holding up?" He asked placing a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder

Richard shrugged and sighed "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? We are partners and that's it" He said while viciously rolling the dough on the table.

Leroy hated seeing his son upset; it was the one thing he hated more than Simon leaving American Idol. "Oh Rich you have something on your face"

"WHAT WHERE?" Richard screamed while grabbing a towel and quickly whipping off his face. Lucky for Leroy, he didn't see him reach into the flower container

"Right…" He threw the flower at his head and yelled "there!" Richard stood there eyes closed to prevent the flower from entering his eye, and mouth wide open from shock for a few moments before whipping his eyes clean. He turned to his dad and grabbed the ground sugar and fought back. Within seconds the kitchen was a mess and the doorbell rang.

"Shit" Richard yelled before turning to his dad and stopping the lecture he was about to receive from cursing "SORRY! Can you just clean the kitchen and put the crust on the top of the pie and I'll go get her" He yelled while sprinting to the door. He opened it quickly "Quinn, so glad you made it"

"Richard my god what happened to you." Quinn laughed while looking at the boys previously black sweater that now looked paint splattered with flower. "If I would've known the pie was going to win the battle I would've asked for a plain apple"

Richard laughed and looked at his shirt "Nonsense, my pie is beyond compare, but so is my daddy's accuracy. Unfortunately I lost that battle" He smiled while waving for her to enter. Quinn entered gratefully and followed Richard to the kitchen. "Daddy this is Quinn, my duet partner. Quinn this is my daddy Leroy."

As if it was engraved in her head Quinn immediately threw her hand out for Leroy to shake "Nice to meet you Mr. Berry. You have a lovely home. "

"Formality's won't be necessary Quinn. If I can call you by your first name I insist you call me by mine, and the pleasures all mine. I love company. Could I get you something to drink?" He said while walking to the fridge

"Water would be great." She replied while taking the seat Richard pulled out for her.

After a short discussion about glee the front door opened and Quinn shot out of her seat. "Oh good your home" Richard said while walking up to his dad Hiram. He was much taller and stronger than his husband. He had short hair that was gelled back perfectly and dark brown eyes. "Dad this is Quinn, Quinn this is my Dad Hiram"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Berry. Thank you for having me over."

"Quinn dear, my husband must have told you that such formalities aren't necessary, am I correct?" He asked. Quinn blushed and nodded in response. "Well the same goes for me. Let's eat shall we? I am starving, terribly long day today. Girl went into labor right before my lunch break" He said while unfolding his napkin.

"They always seem to do that huh dad?" Richard said while distributing the pizza to everyone at the table.

"That they do, it seems babies always know how to make an appearance at the worst possible time. So tell me, when's the next show? I'd love to come watch" He said while taking a bite from his pizza. "Mmmm Delicious!"

"We have one coming up in 2 weeks at an assembly." Quinn said happy for the change in topic.

"Oh I just had the best idea! You two should sing popular from wicked!" Daddy Leroy squealed in excitement

"DADDY! That's perfect! Quinn you can be Glenda since you fit the portfolio and I can be Elphaba! Since you know you are popular and people prefer you over me and I am misunderstood."

Why did those names sound so familiar? Quinn couldn't put her finger on it. She saw the musical a few years back but she can't seem to remember a guy by the name of Elphaba.

"You can wear your green sweater and if you want to go all you can paint your skin!" Leroy yelled while clapping his hands together in excitement.

Green? This means that he wants to play a girl, but that doesn't make sense… they must be mistaken. "Um, not to be a Debbie downer but aren't both of those roles played by women?" Quinn hesitantly asked.

"Oh honey, that doesn't bother Richard at all. In fact he played Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz just last year in the community theatre."

Oh that's good, Richard in a dress. That could get Jacob off her back "Really? I'd love to see some pictures if you have"

"Oh I don-"

"OF COURSE WE DO! I'll be right back!" Leroy interrupts Richard. When he returns he hands Quinn a blue plaid scrapbook which was obviously homemade and they talked about memories. Richard was bright red and was hiding behind his hand that he kept in front of his face.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Oh gosh I forgot the pie silly me, I must go get it. No more books I don't want anything to get on them" Richard yelled while sprinting towards the kitchen. As both fathers were watching their son Quinn quickly stole a picture of him in a dress holding Toto and slipped it into her purse. She then closed the book and handed it back to the men.

During dessert they moved on to talk about the reasons why they thought wicked was second best to Funny girl. Quinn was ridiculously bored and began pushing around the remains of her food across her plate when Hiram noticed. "So Quinn, what's your favorite musical?"

"Oh I don't have one. I have only seen a few, I'm more of a horror movie girl." She answered

Hiram perked up with a new sense of excitement and began to smile from ear to ear. "You don't say? I am a horror movie fanatic myself! I love a good musical but nothing beats a good blood bath"

"Exactly! Looking into some of the serial killers minds is just fascinating"

"And the special effects!"

"The suspense makes you feel alive and ye-"

"Dad! I think that's enough" Richard yelled while rubbing his head. "You both were yelling and we got bored"

"But she listened to you for almost an hour, we talked for 5 minutes" Hiram laughed

"Yeah well… "Leroy tried to come up with an excuse but came up blank "We got bored" He answered truthfully. Everyone laughed and Quinn looked at her watch

"That's ok, I should get going anyway. My mom is probably wondering where I am. Thank you again Mr- Leroy and Hiram. I'll see you at the assembly?"

"Defiantly, we will look for you." Leroy said

"Don't forget to look for her in the cheerio performance too. She's the captain. Top of the pyramid" Richard said

"They allow you to compete while you're pregnant?" Hiram asked. Quinn stood there for a moment with her mouth wide open and making some sounds that were not understandable before he spoke up "Oh honey, I didn't know it was a secret. I'm a doctor I can just tell with these sorts of things. Don't worry though, your secrets safe with me. How far along are you?"

"4 and a half months" Quinn replied quickly.

"Really?" he questioned. She moved her head ever so slightly to resemble a nod. "You aren't showing very much for being that far along."

Richards head shot up and looked at her very closely. So he was right, she wasn't showing and he wasn't imagining things.

"I wear clothes that hide it very well that way I can keep it a secret longer."

"I see, well you should really tell your parents soon. And I mean soon, if you really are that far along you will not be able to hide it any longer" Hiram warmly says.

"I know, Finn says the same thing. We are going to tell them this weekend. I really should get going thank you again" Quinn said before making a break for her car. She quickly got in and drove away as fast as possible. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep but she knew she couldn't. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. She knew this had to be done. It was for her baby.

* * *

><p>Richard walked into school feeling abnormally happy. He felt good about the way his dinner with Quinn went and believed they had picked the perfect song. However, something also felt off. Everyone was staring at him and he had no idea while. He looked into a display case to use the reflection as a mirror and he didn't see anything out of place. He turned the corner and there it was.<p>

A poster of himself dressed as the Dorothy. He quickly ran towards it and ripped it down only to see a stack of flyers with the same picture.

"_A man or a woman? That is the question. Tune into Jacobs's blog to find out the truth about Richard Berry's double life."_

Quinn.

She did this to him. He sprinted through the halls and found her at her locker. He grabbed her arm and lead her into the nearest open classroom.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he screamed while shoving the flyer in her face

"It's not what you think. He threatened to tell the school about the baby" She cried

"So you just used me last night? We opened our house for you and you stole a picture to ruin my life?"

"NO that's not what happened. He threatened me after you offered and I said yes. I swear I wasn't going to do it but I had to. I had to protect us."

"What do you mean protect 'us'? That baby isn't mine remember? And in case you forgot already… THIS" he yelled while holding the flyer up once more "Is not protecting me."

"Richard please just let me explain." She begged as she walked towards him with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry but for once. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Please leave me along, let me wallow in my own grief and suffer alone. I think you've done enough for one day. I'll talk to you when you clear my name." He said while turning to walk away

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND PLEASE WAIT!" She cried one more time, but she was too late. He was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. please review and tell me what you would like to see. i have a vague idea of what the next chapter will be but its not set in stone. i do however have an idea for the chapter after that. So review and i promise the wait will never be that long again =]<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Is anybody still following this story? if there is... *raises white flag* pleaseeee don't hurt me! I've had a hectic few months so i apologize for the lack of updates. Word of advice NEVER take 3 college history courses in one semester. I'm reading 2 books a week along with textbook reading and essays so i legit have NO free time. Yet i got bored of that. and decided the hell with it. So heres an update to celebrate the fact that glee comes back next week! hope this helps you guys!**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the picture of Richard had gone around school. But more importantly it had been a month since he and Quinn have talked. No, scratch that, since they have even looked at each other. During glee they avoid each other like the plague. Since they are both still the leads they sing together sure, but that doesn't mean they have to look at each other. He stares right past her and she does the same. It gives the audience an illusion that they are singing to each other, but in reality, there's nothing.<p>

She had tried to reach out to him numerous times. Texts and phone calls were endless towards the beginning, but they slowly started to fade away. Since the argument she's been living with Finn. Her parents kicked her out after they found out. Finn was there for her though and from the little Richard accidently saw while they crossed into his line of vision they looked happy. Which is good. Just because his heart is still broken doesn't mean hers should be.

Richard was yet again making a video on MySpace. While scrolling through his iTunes he found the perfect song. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before hitting play

One song about a girl  
>Can't breathe when I'm around her<br>I'll wait here everyday  
>In case she scratch the surface<br>She'll never notice

I'm not in love  
>This is not my heart<br>I'm not gonna waste these words  
>About a girl<p>

He slowly lowered his voice and hit the stop button. He didn't feel like singing today so that'll have to do for the day. He laid down and slid his fingers through his hair and then behind his head. He stayed like that for about 10 minutes, although he wasn't completely sure, until he heard Leroy call him down for dinner. He got up, walked into the dining room and took his seat to notice there was a table setting missing,

"So just me and you again today huh?" He said while scooping a helping of mashed potatoes from the bowl and placing them on his plate.

Leroy walked over from the kitchen holding a bowl filled with corn on the cob and another with some mystery vegan meat on it. "Yep, just you and me. Dad's office is piled up to the ceiling with paper work so he's eating on the job tonight."

The meal continued in silence for a while. Richard played with his food while Leroy attempted to cut the corn off the cob. "What's wrong" he asked looking up momentarily then went back to his task "You've barely eaten all week and you've been mopey all month."

"Nothing" was all he muttered in return.

"Doesn't seem like nothing"

"Yeah well it is!" Richard shot back in a strong tone that had a sharp end to it. Leroy jumped slightly and dropped his fork. "Sorry" he said quietly

"Listen kiddo " Leroy gently says "Your dad and I know you better than anyone. I know you are lying and I am going to leave it alone. But just know you can come to us about anything. Even if it is about a girl. I may be gay but I had an expe-"

"OH GOD DADDY!" Richard squeals while waving his hands around to make him stop. He turns red and hides behind his hands "Thank you for that vivid and disturbing mental image. But I am peachy and do not need anyone to talk too. Can we just go back to eating now?"

Leroy chuckled and returned to cutting his corn. Richard stared at his father and laughed "I don't understand why you insist we buy corn ON the cob if you're just going to cut it off…"

The older man shrugged his shoulders and laughed "It tastes better. The best things in life aren't delivered no a silver platter. You gotta work for something good."

"Yeah well I guess that's why sinners have more fun huh?"

"Exactly!" the older man said while pointing his fork at his son. "But in the end the sinners always get in trouble and spend an eternity trying to make up for it"

Richard laughed and started eating his mystery 'meat' for the first time since he sat down. "Daddy?"

"Mmm?" Leroy said looking up from his plate.

"How did you know dad was the one?"

"So it is a love issue keeping you down." Leroy smiled at his accomplishment of figuring out his sons problem. "Well, it wasn't an overnight thing. I dated a few people but they never seemed to fit with me. It was if we were trying to fit together like two puzzle pieces that looked like a fit but in reality weren't. But with your father it just felt natural. The first time we kissed it was as though our lips were made for each other. From there I noticed that little things he did like popping his gum didn't bother me like it did with my ex's. But the day I truly knew he was the one for me was when he was when I couldn't picture my life with anyone else. When I accepted that he was the first and last thing I thought about, and I wouldn't want it any other way" Leroy said with the biggest smile.

Richard smiled and wiped the edge of his mouth with his napkin and placing it on the table "I'll keep that in mind. I'm gunna go to bed though, I don't feel well. Love you"

"Love you too my prince! Don't forget the dishes!" Leroy yelled after his son that was now on his way to the kitchen

After his chores the boy returned to his room, finished his homework and laid down on his bed with his laptop. After quickly scrolling through the terrible Facebook posts on his wall he moved on to MySpace. He quickly scrolled through those hate messages but stumbled on something odd. He read it 4 times before he could fully comprehend what it said. And on the 7th read he finally accepted that it was real.

He closed the computer and stared at the celling. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes. Yet even with his eyes closed he saw the mental image of the comment that read

"_Any girl who let you go is not a girl worth mourning. You're a star Richard Berry, find someone that will help you shine"_

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe it. Richard has asked the entire glee club to be co-Captain with him except her! I mean sure, she didn't expect him to ask her but she also didn't expect to be completely ignored. But then again she didn't blame him. In fact she blamed herself. What she did was unforgiveable, yet she found herself unable to let go. Finn almost caught her on her fake MySpace account commenting positive things on Richards's video the night before. But she had to do it. It was her fault his videos were sad and depressed and her fault he couldn't even complete a song anymore.<p>

She woke up an hour earlier than normal because today she had a mission to fulfill. Waking up early wasn't a problem though; she had been awake for hours just staring up at the ceiling anticipating the sound of the alarm. Truth was she hasn't been able to sleep since Finn came up to her ranting about how the "Fairy" had asked him to be co-captain last night. Again, she had no idea why it bothered her so much, but it did.

She quietly got out of bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping giant next to her. She took a shower, did her hair with her signature side braid. She walked into 'her' room wearing only a towel and began rummaging through her side of the closet. She picked a white dress and dropped her towel.

"Well, good morning to you too" A voice called from behind her.

"FINN!" Quinn squealed in embarrassment while she quickly bent over to pick up her towel "you're supposed to be asleep!"

"I noticed you weren't in the bed and I got nervous that you were sick so I woke up. Why are you up anyway?" he asked while rubbing his tired eyes.

"I have to go in early to talk to Mr. Shue. Now can you please look away?" She begged as she continued to cover herself

"What's the difference? Nothing I haven't seen before." He replied with an eyebrow raise

"Yeah but now I'm showing and its weird. Now _please_ look away!"

Finally he agreed and rolled over to face the wall. She got dressed as quickly as she could and ran to his side. She kissed him goodbye and went to school.

As usual she walked through the halls with her books held tightly against her chest. It felt as though it protected her and the baby from the world. She walked quickly to the choir room doors where she stopped momentarily, only to take a deep breath to calm her nerves, before entering the room. Just as she thought she found Richard hard at work.

"Hey" She called out quietly. He stopped sorting the sheet music immediately and placed it on the piano. He turned his head towards her and frowned.

"Hi" His tone was cold and biter.

"How are you?" She asked timidly. She slowly walked over to the piano and put her books down. Richard picked up the sheet music and walked over to the opposite side while mumbling an almost inaudible 'fine'

She looked down and sighed. "I would like to be co-captain with you." She blurted out.

"No" the diva replied while continuing to staple the music together.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you" He said as he walked over to the whiteboard and began writing something on the board.

"Oh" replied Quinn. "I really wish you would let me explain what happened. It's been a month"

"I already told you. I'll talk to you when you clear my name. But did you? No" he capped the marker and walked back to the piano and picked up the pile of papers and straightening them by gently tapping them on the surface.

"It's not that simple" she cried with a single tear falling.

"Nothing ever is" he coldly replied while taking a packet and handing it to her. "It's a shame you won't be able to join us later today. I got us a job making a commercial for mattresses but someone in your condition will not be able to jump on a mattress without causing harm to yourself or your unborn child. Such a shame."

He walked away only to stop in the door frame "Oh, glee is cancelled today because of the commercial shoot later. You would've gotten a text but I deleted your number."

Quinn walked over to the closest chair and stared at the sheet music. Oh she was going to be in this commercial. This baby already made her lose the cheerios she was not going to let it ruin glee.

* * *

><p>"NO NO NO NO I want Artie's platform to be over there! That way we can pan left we will still see Puck flipping in the right corner! Brittany, for gosh sake will you stop licking the mattress!" Richard yelled from across the warehouse. The whole club was sporting blue pajamas but Richard also had a headset and a clipboard seeing as though he took it upon himself to be the director as well.<p>

"But Lord Tubbington told me it will keep my hair silky and smooth" The girl replied in a sad voice

"Yeah well do it on your own time then" the diva yelled back at her. The girl frowned and Santana wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Twinkle Toe I get if it's your time of the month but can you stop being such a royal pain in the ass! B wasn't bothering anyone" Santana yelled back

"Sorry Santana but my rule stands. No liking the product. HAS ANYONE SEEN FINN? " Richard screamed. Everyone shook their head no and continued moving the mattresses to their proper places "great just great. Who is supposed to do that weird squeal scream thing? I most certainly will not! That will permanently damage my vocal cords which as you all know is unacc-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Finn yelled while running in and putting his pajama top on simultaneously. Quinn slowly followed behind.

"FINN! This is unacceptable! You knew the time was for 4 o'clock sharp" Richard said while pointing to the clock that read 4:15

"Yeah I know but Quinn had to stop and pee since this place is a little far and she has to pee all the time" He said while putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead

"Quinn I thought I told you that you couldn't participate today. This is not good for the baby"

"We called the doctor. He said it's fine as long as she keeps the jumping to a minimal" Finn responded quickly with a smile on his face. "It wouldn't be the same without her, you know?"

Richard looked from one to the other and put on an obviously fake smile "Yes" he forced out slowly "Now if you don't mind were already behind schedule so…"

"Oh right yeah come on Q I'll show you what to do" Finn smiled again while grabbing her hand and leading her towards the mattresses. She looked behind her while being pulled away and Richard watched her. She smiled softly but he just looked away.

He felt disgusted as he watched them together. Laughing, smiling, hugging, she even playfully slapped his shoulder. All the stuff she used to do with him. Once he saw that she knew the moves he called for the group to get into position so they could start.

The music started playing and Finn ran through screeching at the top of his lungs. The group jumped, ran, skipped and even flipped around the warehouse. They continued this way 4 times before everyone was exhausted. They stood there panting with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"AGAIN!" Richard demanded "Puck Brittany you two need to be in sync more during those flips. Quinn you're running is a little slow so please pick up the pace and Finn your scream didn't last long enough this time. Hold that note!"

"Richard, come on man! That was perfect, were dying here. Plus Quinn is pregnant" Mike panted while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ye-yeah. We're all so tired." Tina agreed while flopping on her back.

"I don't care if you're tired and Quinn was warned that this would be hard. Let's go again" he commanded while clapping his hands together. The club groaned in unison and took their places.

It seemed to be going perfectly until Quinn began feeling lightheaded. She stood up while on Artie's platform to move to her next spot when she lost her footing. He left leg slipped off the platform and she began flailing her arms to try to catch her balance. Slowly she fell towards the ground.

"HELP HELP!" Artie yelled helplessly as he watched the scene. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they watched Finn sprint for dear life to reach his girlfriend in time to catch her. He failed. She landed with a crash that caused everyone to close their eyes, hoping that when they opened them she would still be up there, safely next to Artie. Unfortunately when they opened them they found Finn kneeling down next to her cupping her face in his hands. This was not a dream.

"Quinn baby can you hear me? Are you ok? Please baby say something. SOMEONE CALL 911!" He cried. Richard, in a state of shock, shook his head as he brought himself back to reality started running towards the couple with his phone in hand. He fell to his knees beside them and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? I need an ambulance to mattress depot's warehouse on Oak Street. A pregnant girl fell from a stage and hit her head, she's unconscious! Hurry! Can you please tell Dr. Berry to wait for us until we arrive. I don't care if you don't do those sorts of things this is his son speaking! Ok thank you" Richard said while hanging up the phone. "They're on their way. Does anyone have water?"

Mercedes quickly runs to her bag and pulls out a water bottle before running back and handing it to Richard. He quickly takes off his shirt and wets it with the water and begins dabbing her forehead.

"Come on baby, please" Finn begs while crying. He's holding her hand and is gently stroking her hair with his other hand.

"This is all your fault Finn!" Richard yells "I told Quinn this wasn't safe!"

"My fault? You're the one who refused to let us take a break because of your obsession with perfection!" Finn yelled in response.

"Oh yeah well maybe if you did it properly the first time this woul-"

"OH SHUT UP! My best friend is on the floor unconscious right now and you're going to fight about this!" Santana yelled.

Both boys stopped fighting and continued to try to take care of her. A few moments later the ambulance arrived and they strapped her into a stretcher before wheeling her away. Both of the boys were able to ride in the ambulance after a rather impressive argument on both their parts. Finn said he's the father of the child and that Richard was her cousin and that he had to come because Dr. Berry would want him too. He wasn't sure why he said it, but he felt as though Richard could pull a lot of strings once at the hospital so it would be best.

Once they arrived the quickly jumped out and were greeted almost immediately by Hiram.

"What happened?" He asked while picking up the girls arm to feel her pulse

"She fell from a platform stage during a performance. She hasn't woken up but her pulse has remained at a good rate for someone who is 5 and a half months along."

He nodded at his son and smiled "Good work son. You two wait here while we run some tests and I'll come get you when it's over." He said as they wheeled her away.

They pair sat down in chairs and remained silent for some time before Finn spoke up. "She cares about you, you know? I don't know why. She always gets mad when someone makes fun of you and always looks around the choir room to make sure no one does anything."

Richard looked up at the taller boy with a puzzled look on his face. "Really?"

Finn chuckled softly and shook his head up and down. "Really. I know that if she wasn't pregnant I would have lost her by now. She try's hard to appear happy but I know a piece of her want's things to be different"

"I don't think so; she truly loves you and wouldn't have it any other way." Richard response. It's true too. He truly believed that she would always pick him.

Finn scoffed and shook his head left and right in disagreement. "Nah I feel her pulling away. The only thing I don't understand is why. What I did wrong and why she always looks at you the way she should look at me. Like I know nothing happened and that you're just her friend but then why does she look at you the way she should look at me?"

Richard opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by his father calling his name. Both boys shot up and started bombarding the older man with questions. He help up his hands and quietly spoke. "She's going to be just fine. Just a mild concussion so she should stay in the hospital overnight for observations but other than that she is going to be just fine. She woke up and is communicating perfectly so there shouldn't be any permanent damage"

Both boys sighed in relief but then Finn spoke again in fear. "What about the baby?"

"Also doing just fine. Baby is definitely a trooper." He smiled while patting the boys shoulder.

"Oh thank god. I'm gunna go call my mom and let her know that she's ok I'll be right back" Finn said while walking away smiling.

"Thanks dad." Richard said hugging him

"No problem son. However, how far along did you say Quinn was again?" He questioned

"5 and a half, almost 6 why?" Richard asked

"Uh son I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. She is only 4 and a half months along, maybe 5 tops. I don't know what that means but it seems to me like she's lying about something. I have to go now. I have a baby coming pretty fast upstairs but you can go see Quinn in room 421"

And with that Richard was alone. He stood there taking in what his father said. 4 and a half months? That would mean…. No it couldn't be. She wouldn't do that. Would she?

He walked down the hallway and into her room to find her sitting up with bandages wrapped around her head. She was watching TV while rubbing small gentle circles around her stomach. She looked over to the doorway when she heard footsteps smiling, Richard's guess was that she was expecting to see Finn, but the smile grew even larger when she realized who it was.

"Richard hey, I didn't expect to see you here" she said while turning off the TV to give him full attention.

"We need to talk" was all Richard said before Quinn's smile completely disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada, the song used early on is about a girl by the academy is... Love them. Anyways! heres the deal. i know exactly what i want to happen next chapter but i wanna hear your opinions and ill make you a deal. If you guys get up to 20 reviews i will write ANOTHER chapter over the weekend! if not youll get an update probably after finals. Love you all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! i am so so sooooo sorry this is so late and on the shorter side than my usual updates. i work 6 days a week and i havnt been able to find free time but i thought a shorter update was better than none at all right? ok well i hope you enjoy! i will try to update again within 2 weeks! i love you all! and to all of you who had updated, PM'd me and all of my great readers. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>She looks like a deer in headlights and she knows it. Eyes wide and mouth slack. But she shakes her head to compose herself. A small smile forms on her face and she brings her hand to her face to cover her face in order to fake embarrassment "I know I ruined the commercial didn't I?" She says in an overly enthusiastic voice. That didn't sound convincing, so she decides to throw in a cute chuckle at the end while looking up to see if he would buy it.<p>

He didn't.

"Why don't we just skip the lying and get down to the point Quinn." He replies bitterly. He crosses the room slowly as Quinn watches his every move. The smile has faded away and she knew it wasn't going to make an appearance any time soon. He slowly sits down in the chair next to her bed. He folds his hands in his lap and stares at her. "Well?" he begins but when he sees there isn't a response he waves his hands towards her and says "Talk."

Quinn takes a big gulp, opens her mouth to talk but closes it again. She wants to come clean. Tell the truth about how she lied about her due date to save not only her future, but his as well. He doesn't want to be stuck with a baby, hell she doesn't want to either but it's hard to avoid with it growing inside of her. She picks at her hospital blanket for a few seconds before she whispers "I don't know what you want me to say"

"I think you do and I would appreciate it if you just tell me. Now" He replies. When she doesn't answer he grabs the cup on her bedside table and throws it into the wall while he yells "TELL ME" She jumps at the sound of plastic shattering against the wall. The sudden movement causes her head to throb. Her hands fly to her head as she whimpers. The sight of her in pain makes Richard immediately lower his guard. "Sorry" he mutters

"It's okay. I get it" Quinn replies with a weak smile. She opens her eyes and looks at him to notice he has tears in his eyes.

"Do you? Do you really get it?" He replies while he takes his seat again. "How far along are you Quinn?"

"Almost 6 months" She replies quickly.

"I'm going to ask you again but this time tell me the truth" He calmly replies "How far along are you?"

"I just told you I am-"

"STOP LYING TO ME." He screams while pinching the bridge of his nose, gets to his feet and closes his eyes. He inhales through his nose and out thorough his mouth. He tilts his head back and opens his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. "OK here's the deal. Either you tell me the truth this time. Or I can walk down the hall and ask my father to come in and give you a sonogram to tell me. Your choice Quinn. Do you understand?" His head now falls parallel with the floor and his eyes met hers. "How far along are you" his voice cracks towards the end as the tears now stream down his face

"Almost 5" She whispers defeated. He exhales and collapses to his knees. He hides his face in this hand and sobs. She can't look at it. The pain she caused and will continue to cause. So instead she stares at her hands, pulling threads from her blanket. Just when she thought her life was crumbling around her so badly the ruins would be so high that they couldn't possibly grow, the worse possible voice to hear rings out

"Wha- What's going on?" Finn asks with a tentative voice.

Both heads shoot up from their positions and Quinn attempts to get out of bed "You have to go Finn, Now's not a good time" She pleads but of course, he doesn't listen. He runs to her side and places a hand on her shoulder "Woah you need to calm down and rest, no getting out of bed"

"Ok I won't but you need to leave. Please" Quinn pleaded once again. She was now begging but she doesn't have to deal with both boys right now. It's bad enough that Richard was now in a state hysteria but she didn't need Finn finding out the truth too.

Luckily he nods his head with his confused look in full force "Okay?" He says in a questioning voice. The giant bends down to kiss her when a voice stops him

"I think Finn's presence here is necessary Quinn. It would be unwise and cruel of me to allow him to leave" The smaller diva coldly states while getting to his feet.

"Richard please. Don't do this" She whines

"Do what Quinn? Do what is right?" Richard asks while slowly walking around the room at a slow pace. "You may be able to live with what you just told me and pretend its ok but I cannot" He continues as he begins his second lap around the room

"Live with what?" Finn asks, switching his gaze between the two. "What's not ok?"

"Nothing Finn everything's fine." She insists as she pulls his attention back at her by grabbing his arm "Can you grab me a cup of water before you go home?" She asks with a bat of her eye lashes

He smiles and nods "Of course baby"

Richard rolls his eyes and laughs "Oh for all that is Streisand you have GOT to be kidding me!" He yells as he ruffles his hair "Please prove you are not as dumb as everyone says and open your eyes"

Finn steps forward and raises his hands "Dude I don't know what your problem is but Quinn hurt her head and your screaming can't be good maybe you should-"

"SHE'S LYING TO YOU!" Richard blurts out before he knows what he's saying. His hands cover his mouth and he turns to Quinn. Her mouth is wide open and her eyes are beginning to mist. He didn't mean to say it. He really didn't. But he lost it. "Before I spill more information that isn't mine to tell and over step even more boundaries I believe it is time you tell him."

"Richard you need to stop. Now is not the time" Quinn pleads

"And when is the time Quinn? When it's born?" Richard says while gesturing to her stomach

"No but a time in private would be more-"

"STOP TALKING LIKE IM NOT HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Finn roars

"Language!" Richard scolds

"FUCK OFF FAG! Either you tell me right now or I will beat it out of your pansy ass!" He threatens as he walks over to him with fists at his side. His eyes are now filled with rage and his breath is erratic.

"You're not the father" Quinn states through her sobs.

"What?" He says while turning to face her. "That's impossible I saw the sonogram and we picked a name"

"Names don't make you a father you moron" Richard mutters.

"Oh yeah fairy?! What would you know considering the only thing that touched your dick is your hand?"

"And your girlfriend" He says quickly without realizing what he did. Finn freezes. His brain trying to comprehend what he heard and then you can tell it clicks. He sprints full force at the smaller boy and tackles him to the floor. He pins him under his weight and begins punching his face

"FINN STOP IT! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT, IT'S MINE! STOP!" Quinn yells while struggling to escape the multiple wires connecting her to the bed "HELP ME PLEASE! SECURITY" She pleads. Almost immediately two large statured men rush in and pull the larger boy and push him against the wall

"Calm down son. Calm down!" The red head security guard commands.

"Don't tell me what to do! Let go of me!" He says as he shakes to free himself. They let him go but don't leave his side. He straightens his shirt and walks to Quinn's bed side. "I never want to see you again. You hear me? NEVER. My mom will bring your stuff to wherever you're staying. But it sure as hell won't be my house. Have fun with your gay boyfriend"

"Technically I'm not gay if I impregnated your girlfriend" Richard said. Finn's head whips around and he lunges again at the boy. He covers his head with his arms and cowardly hides while security grabs the football player and drags him out.

"WATCH YOUR BACK FAIRY IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME!" Finn voice gets quieter as he is taken out of the building. Richard walks over to Quinn's bathroom and returns with a wet washcloth to blot away the blood from his lip. It's already swollen and his eye has a small tint of blue.

"You had no right telling him" Quinn says in a monotone voice.

"Yeah well you had no right to keep my child from me" He replies coldly

"It was for your own good"

"Oh right. Why didn't I realize that being denied the right to my own child was a god sent? How could I be so naive" If the tone in his voce didn't read sarcasm the eye roll would have given it away. She opens her mouth to explain when a visitor interrupts

"Richard my god I heard about the fight from Sully and Frank! Are you ok? Let me look at your lip. What in the heavens happened?" Dr. Berry says while lifting up the wash cloth to take a better look. Richard assumes that Sully and frank were the security guards but with it being such a small hospital it could be anyone.

"Dad I'm fine. They pulled Frankenstein off me and now everythings okay" He brushes his father's hand away and places the rag back on his lip

"It doesn't look like things are ok or that you are fine. What was that all about?" He asks

"Dad I have to tell you something and you're not going to be happy" Richard says as he leads his father to the open chair next to Quinn's bed. He notices that Quinn moves as far away as possible. He guesses she's uncomfortable with the situation but he doesn't care. It is her fault they're in this situation after all. "Remember when I told you that Finn was Quinn's boyfriend?" He waits for his father to make a movement to indicate that he does before he continues "Well up until today I thought that the baby's father. Now I have learned the truth. The child she is carrying is mine."

Dr. Berry's face drops. He covers his mouth with his hands and then shakes his head. "I thought I raised you better"

"You did! I failed you" he replies.

"No you didn't. Disappointed maybe but not failed. The only way you will fail me is if you don't man up and take care of what is now your child" he states while patting his sons shoulder. Richard's lips curl slightly while he hangs his head in shame. "And you young lady. I invited you into my home, and watched you destroy my son. I will not allow you to continue with this charade any longer. Now that he knows the truth you will allow him to be a part of all of this. That means talking about the baby and including him in all discussions do you understand me?"

She nods her head and wipes away a tear. "Good. If I remember correctly you were living with that boy correct?" He waits again for another answer, and when he receives another nod he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ok that obviously won't happen anymore. Tomorrow we will gather your things and move you into the spare bedroom."

"What dad?! You can't be serious!" Richard complained

"Oh I am Richard. That is my grandbaby and I'm not letting it live on the streets." He turns to face that crying blond and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You had a long day which isn't good for the baby so we will discuss this further tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night" Quinn lets out in a hoarse voice. She watched them leave, with Richard safely tucked under his father's wing. That made her cry even harder. Why couldn't her father be there for her in a time of need? She stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night. Imaging how different her life would have been if she would have stayed home the night of the party. How she would still be on top.

Across town Richard also stared at the ceiling. Listening to his fathers muffled argument about the girls living arrangements. It was obvious neither of them are happy with their son but since they felt it was something that couldn't be undone they just needed to help and deal with it now. He rolled on to his stomach and throws his pillow above his head. Partially to drown out the noise, and partly to drown out his cries.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you have it. Richard and Quinn living under the same roof. Finn being yet a again...an asshole. let me know what you all want to happen while they live together! im always up for suggestions =] Also i know i made finn say some harsh things but i just want to clear things up that i am in no way shape or form a homophobe! my best friends gay and i never meant to hurt anyone with the harsh words. <strong>

**REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>


End file.
